


Burning Desire

by wlxo1



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Morality, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, High School, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), No Apocalypse, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1
Summary: Negan remarries after Lucilles' death and finds himself gradually falling in love with his second wives' daughter Riley.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to warn you that the content of this story might be unapropriate, so if you're not okay with stepfather/stepdaughter dynamics don't read it.  
> Other than that I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Leave comments and kudos please if you liked it!

If afterlife truly existed, Negan knew he was going to Hell. No self-respecting deity was going to let him in Heaven, not after all of the shit he did.

First he cheated on Lucille with her best friend, which at least partially led to her death, then he married that best friend, and he was one hundred percent sure that what he wanted to do now was not only immoral, but even illegal in some countries.

It was end of the summer and they were invited over for a barbecue to their friends’ Rick house. Well, Negan didn’t really see the arrogant asshole his friend, but him and his new wife Michonne were close friends with his second wife Grace long before he become a part of her family, so he just rolled with it, trying to keep everything cool. It worked most of the time, but today he was unusually annoyed, but, surprisingly, not with Rick. His kid, who also happened to be the best friend of his stepdaughter Riley, was swimming with her in the pool and getting too handsy for Negans’ liking.

 _«We told him about protection.»_ Michonne tries to reassure him, following his line of vision as she sets out plates on the small wooden table. _«They’re both smart enough to use it...»_

Negan wasn’t worrying about them wearing or not wearing a condom, he knew that Riley’s a smart girl, she won’t be wasting her chance at good life for that. He was worrying that some spring chicken is putting his grabby hands all over her. He wasn’t Riley’s biological father and only lived with her mother for two years, but since she hit puberty, getting curvier in all the right places, Negan, as ashamed of it as he was, was finding himself more and more attracted to the girl.

 _«Yeah, I’ve put her on birth control anyway, so don’t worry.»_ His wife appeared out of nowhere, gently placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them.

His cock twitched slightly at those words, a mere thought of coming inside her making his face go flush.

He buried his face in the crook of Grace’s neck so nobody could see his reaction, biting her earlobe gently. When he stopped blushing, Negan took her hand in his, guiding her to sit on his knee.

 _«I still can’t believe you let her get that piercing.»_ Rick scoffed, turning their attention back to the kids. Negan wanted to say that it was fucking hot, but shut his mouth quickly.

Carl and Riley got out of the water, bantering playfully. Wet material of her bikini top clung to her skin, making the outlines of her nipple piercings visible.

Negan felt his dick throbbing slightly again, praying for his wife not to feel it.

 _«She said she was going to pierce them herself if I won’t let her do it, and Riley already poked a tattoo once, so I decided not to take any risks...»_ Grace explained, tracing her fingers through his hair mindlessly.

It’s true, Negan busted her doing it a couple of months ago. He got back from work early one day, stopping by her half opened door on the way to his bedroom. Riley was standing in front of a tall mirror in her room only in a long t-shirt and panties, sticking a tattoo needle in her hip. When she spotted him, she just put her finger to her lips, silently asking him not to tell her mother, and continued what she was doing. Of course he didn’t rat her out, but Grace found out anyway, and Riley, being a short tempered brat she is, blamed everything on Negan. They haven’t spoken since that incident, aside of her calling him an asshole for a couple of times when her mum wasn’t around.

Even now, when she and Carl came to eat with them, she frowned slightly at the sight of him and her mother canoodling.

 _«So, Riley, you decided what you’re going to do after school?»_ Rick asked as they started eating. _«Carl wants to go to Police Academy.»_

Riley passed the salad to her mom, who looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes, waiting for her to answer. _«Well, now is not very good political climate for that. No offense, uncle Rick.»_ She teased, clearly trying to avoid that conversation. Negan chuckled slightly, looking at Rick, waiting for his reaction. « _I saved some money and it should be enough to go to Europe for some time. I want to take a gap year, you know,travel, try out some jobs before going to college.»_

Riley and Grace already had this conversation. It ended with Riley breaking a shit ton of plates, running away from home and Grace crying her heart out every day they searched for her.

 _«I don’t understand why you want to do it though. You know three languages...»_ Grace started, and before Riley could respond and turn that conversation into a scandal, her phone rang. She excused herself from the table and went back to the pool to take a call. Negan knew that Grace was upset. She always was when they talked about her daughter’s future, and it was quite clear why. No mother wants her child, especially a smart and talented one like Riley to fuck off to another continent and party her ass off in clubs every weekend, and so did Negan. He couldn’t stomach the thought of her being so far from him, god knows where and with whom. He knew it was extra fucked up and wrong on so many levels to be jealous of his stepdaughter, but he just couldn’t help himself. Everything about her made his dick throb: her body, her cute little face, even her scent.

 _«You wanna go to D.J.’s party?»_ Riley offered when she came back, reaching out to Carl. He shot his dad a questioning look, and Rick exchanged glances with Grace.

Negan put his arms around his wife, moving her a little closer to him, and whispered. _«You know, if you let her go to that party, we could spend some quality time together...»_

Grace relaxed in his arms slightly, tracing patterns on his knee through his jeans.

 _«I think they could go. It’s the last day of summer, and next year will be very challenging...»_ Grace considered, waiting for Rick to speak. Rick scratched his beard, looking at those two, before announcing his decision. _«Yeah, you probably won’t have much time for things like that this year, so go knock yourselves out. Just be home by 10 P. M.»_

 _«Yay, thanks!»_ Riley smiled brightly. Giving her mother, Rick and Michonne a quick hug, warning Carl that some girl named Gigi is going to pick them up in an hour or so, before vanishing out of Grimse’s house, ignoring Negan completely. God, she really was pissed at him...

* * *

They’ve spent at least an hour at Rick’s before going back home, so Riley was already out by the time they returned. Quickly picking Grace up by her thighs, Negan locked the front door and carried her to their bedroom. Sharing a deep, passionate kiss, Negan dropped her on the bed, crawling on top of her as she opened her legs. Hovering over Grace, he cupped her cheek gently, peering at his wives’ pale features.

Despite ageing, she was still a very attractive woman, her long bleached hair cascading down her slim shoulders, baby blue eyes staring into his hazel ones. Of course, it takes someone so beautiful to create somebody as perfect as Riley.

 _«Negan...»_ Grace called out, bringing his attention back to her. He shakes his head, trying not to think about Riley while in bed with his wife. Shedding his clothes, he drops on the bed again, motioning for Grace to take a place next to him. His dick was still limp, so she crawled to him and stroked it slowly, taking her time to build his pleasure. He propped himself on his elbows, watching her as she tried to get him hard.

They’ve been having problems with that as of lately, and deep down Negan knew why. Every time he was able to give Grace a good pounding, he was thinking about her daughter, imagining Riley taking his cock like a champ he knew she is. He felt utterly disgusted by this, but couldn’t take his mind off the girl.

He notices a sullen look on Graces’ face when her attempts to get him hard were failing and grabs her by her hear, bringing her face closer to his groin. _«Why don’t you suck it, darlin’?»_

She obliged and he closed his eyes, picturing entangling his fingers in her hair, imagining Riley’s black wavy locks instead of Grace’s straight blonde ones. Blood rushed to his center when her warm mouth enveloped him and she started bobbing her head up and down. He was fully erect by the time she let him out of her mouth with a loud pop, licking her lips seductively.

 _«You wanna do that on all fours, honey?»_ He asked, tugging on her nipple lazily. She nods eagerly, rolling over on her stomach and presenting herself to him, wiggling her ass in anticipation. Giving his cock a few strokes, he grabbed Grace’s hip roughly with one hand, pulling her closer, making sure that he left a mark. Coating his cock in her silky arousal, he dipped into her folds, leaning into her and filling her to the brim with one swift motion of his hips.

Closing his eyes again, he envisioned Riley one more time, shuttering and panting under him like Grace did, chasing her release. They both were close so Negan kept hammering into her at the ruthless pace he knew both of them enjoyed and sneaked his hand under her belly, finding her clit and rubbing it in circular motions. Grace let out a small cry, slacking in his hands as her walls contracted around him. Negan pulled out of her couple of minutes later, letting her unwind before dragging her by the hair on the floor.

 _«On your knees, Gracie. Open your mouth.»_ Negan instructed, stroking his cock right in front of her face. His release came, hitting him like a trainwreck, spurts of white cum landing on her face. He mouthed a silent «Riley», opening his eyes and feeling a chill running down his spine.

They forgot to close their bedrooms’ door in a fit of passion, and Riley, who got home earlier, was standing in the doorway, a look of pure hatred spreading across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was standing in the bathroom, morning after she walked in on her parents having sex. Well, her mom and her second husband to be accurate. She wasn’t traumatized by this, of course. She had seen a dick before, and not once. What bothered her was the heat that pooled in her lower abdomen when she saw Negan towering over her mother, stroking his thick length in his right hand.

Riley knew it was wrong to have feelings for him, but it wasn’t exactly easy to just bury them deep inside, especially when he lived under the same roof with her. She tried though, she really did. Increasing workload in school seemed to aid with it, she also joined pep squad and went as far as going out with Carl.

Their relationship didn’t last long, because no matter what she tried to do, she still was finding herself admiring Negan’s lean tattooed body every time he would stroll downstairs with no shirt on, or melting under the gaze of his honey colored eyes each time he would give her a slight bit of his attention, which wasn’t a frequent event.

Carl was Riley’s best friend since kindergarten and she didn’t wanted to hurt him any more than she already did, so they broke up. They were still best friends though, and fucked around periodically.

Everything was fine for quite some time. Riley was doing her thing, going to school, saving money for her dream trip and having fun with Carl. Until last night. Feelings for Negan that she tried so hard to suppress started resurfacing again, and now she was standing in front of a bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth and trying to decide what the hell she should do next.

Her thought process was abruptly interrupted by the source of her teenage angst himself, Negan. He stood in the doorway, leaning on it, his tattoos peeking from under his white t-shirt. God, does he owe any other shirts?

 _«You want something or what?»_ She asks, seemingly annoyed by his presence.

Negan quirks his eyebrow, slicking his hair back nervously before stepping behind her and reaching for his razor. She felt his narrow hips press against the padded flesh of her butt, a sharp exhale escaping her throat as she felt something thick resting against her bottom. A mischievous grin spreads across her face when she thrusts her hips back a little bit, rotating them slowly in a clockwork motion.

It was time for a sweet revenge.

Negan’s eyes widen, and she could swear that it is the first time she sees this cocky man blush uncontrollably, gasping for air. Chuckling softly, Riley leanes forward, spitting out a thick wad of toothpaste into the sink and washing out her mouth with water while continuing her ruthless assault on his dick. He grabs her upper arm roughly, bringing her even closer to him, and groans. _«Don’t start what you can’t finish, little girl...»_

She just lets out a small huff, feeling his cock throb through the thin material of his pajama bottoms.

 _«Oh I’ll definitely finish it off, don’t worry...»_ Riley chuckles again. She is breaking him down and there’s no way she’s letting him off the hook. His cock twitches again, and she goes harder, felling the moisture finally seeping through his pants.

Negan bites down hard on her shoulder, keeping himself from roaring. Riley rejoices inside, watching his disheveled form in the mirror. He’s moaning, his beautiful hazel eyes rolling in a pure fucked out bliss.

God, she just dry humped her stepdad...

 _«Don’t shave your stubble, by the way, you look super hot with it...»_ Was all she managed to say before stepping out into the hallway.

By the time Negan was able to gather his thoughts and clean up, Grace was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

 _«Morning.»_ She kisses him softly before placing some scrambled eggs on his plate. Negan feels slightly nauseous at the thought of him kissing Grace after dry humping with her daughter, so he just gives her a hug instead, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

 _«Ew.»_ Riley’s soft voice echoes in the kitchen as she walks in, a faint scent of vanilla and tobacco invading Negan’s senses immediately. He knows that she uses that ridiculously expensive Tom Ford perfume, that smells exactly like tobacco, but he also knows that she smokes. Sometimes he wonders if Grace just incredibly oblivious of her daughters’ bad habits, or voluntarily turns a blind eye on them.

Riley grabs an apple and a small yogurt before sitting down next to Negan and pretends to find something worthy of her interest in her phone.

 _«Why didn’t you shave? You know I don’t like when your face is so scratchy.»_ Grace settles a large cup of coffee in front of him when Riley tears her eyes away from her phone, shooting him a playful glance.

 _«Overslept.»_ Negan lies blatantly, burying his nose in the newspaper.

They eat in complete silence, and when Grace goes to the sink to clean her dishes, Riley drops a spoon that she was eating her yogurt with and slides under the table to pick it up. Negan understands what she’s up to only when Riley rests her soft palms on his thighs, staring at him with her doe eyes. Batting her eyelashes, she sneaks her right hand up his tigh, palming his length through his jeans. Before he could try to shoo her away though, Riley’s phone rings, and she leaves him alone, getting from out of the table.

 _«Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute...»_ She picks up the phone, putting her backpack on her left shoulder. Waving goodbye to her mother, she exists the kitchen and when Negan hears how the front door closes, he exhales sharply.

That girl is going to be the death of him...

* * *

First day of school was remarkably dull and uneventful even for Riley’s low standards, and she was glad that it was finally over.

She was also incredibly horny due to that little stunt that she pulled with Negan this morning. It really backfired on her, and now she desperately needed to let some steam off. Riley and Gigi stood in the parking lot, waiting for Carl to come out of the school building.

Gigi was nice enough to give them a lift again, but Carl was late, so they just stood there, waiting for him.

Their History teacher gave them an assignment about the Cold War, and Riley and Carl decided to do it together, because none of them knew History that well. Riley also had pep squad tryouts on Thursday and Carl had his first football practice of the season on Friday, so it made sense to write it beforehand. Well, and she also needed an excuse to drag him into her house...

When he finally got out of the school building, she smiled seductively, whispering him how sexy he looks in his grey t-shirt when they settle into the backseat. His cheeks redden at her words and he pretends to find something worthy of his attention in the rear view mirror.

Something clearly bothers him, but Riley decides to ask when they’ll be in private. He wouldn’t tell her anyway, not with Gigi around, so she just rubs his shoulder affectionately when they are seated on the backseat of Gigi’s car, all three of them probably too invested in their own thoughts.

When they pull up to her house, Riley sees Negans’ car standing in the driveway. Shouldn't he be at work now?

Riley and Carl enter the house, and Negan is already standing in the living room, hands crossed on his chest.

 _«Hey.»_ She greets him, taking off her shoes. _«We need to work on a History assignment together, that good?_ »

Negan looks at her, and then at Carl, and nods slowly.

Riley takes Carl’s hand in hers and tries to take him to her room, but Negan clears his throat.

_«There’s no way I’m leaving two horny teenagers alone in a bedroom. You can do it in the living room or kitchen.»_

Is he jealous or is it just payback for what she did in the morning?

Riley rolls her eyes, but does what she was told to do, and sits at the living rooms’ small table, pulling out her textbook. Carl sits next to her and they start working on their assignment, Negan watching them from another part of the room.

They finish the assignment couple of hours later, and when Riley stands up from her chair, she notices that Negan had fallen asleep in his chair with a book in his arms.

Her mom gave him «Brothers Karamazov» to read, a very difficult novel to comprehend, and there was nothing surprising about him falling asleep halfway through reading it. A mischievous grin spreads across Riley’s face for a second time.

 _«You sure about this?»_ Carl hesitates, nodding towards snoring Negan. He almost looks cute when he sleeps.

Riley shushes him and takes his arm into her, guiding him upstairs into her room. Carl follows her silently, still kinda bothered by Negan, but when Riley sheds her oversized shirt, leaving herself in a tiny bandeau top and jeans, all of the nasty thoughts that were bugging him all day escape his mind immediately. It was always like that whenever they were alone together. He could have had the shittiest day possible, but when she was in his arms, everything seemed to be so unimportant and distant. «Come here.» She motions for him to come closer, and he does, pressing a kiss on her lips.

 _«You can start by touching these...»_ They already done it for a dozen times, but Carl still needed guidance sometimes. She knew it was just because he was a tiny bit insecure about himself and did not wanted to hurt her unintentionally. She never complains about it though, despite having a preference for guys who were slightly more rough and assertive in bed.

That’s why she probably was so attracted to Negan, he was definitely very dominant.

Carl presses his warm hands on both of her breasts, squeezing them through the top. Riley whimpers slightly, feeling his warm hands on her breasts and pulls of the annoying piece of clothing with one swift motion, discarding it on the floor. Next goes Carl’s flannel and t-shirt.

He shivers slightly under her perceptive gaze. She likes what she sees though.

His lanky body, dotted with freckles, full lips, ocean blue eyes and messy curls of his hair. She knows he’s insecure about how skinny he is, so she starts pressing light kisses all over his pale stomach and slides her palm into his jeans.

 _«You want me to use a condom?»_ He whimpers softly when she unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, freeing his erected member from the confines of his boxers. «I’m on a pill.» Riley shakes her head adversely, laying on the back and opening her legs for him. Carl climbs on top of her hesitantly, lining himself up with her wet center. They look each other in the eyes before he enters her in one swift motion, covering her mouth with his palm to muffle her moans a little. Riley takes it as an opportunity to suck on his fingers, and Carl grunts softly, watching her take his slim digit into her mouth.

 _«Faster...»_ She pleas, biting his earlobe playfully. Carl nods, changing his pace to more ruthless one, their lips connecting again in a soft kiss. He was close, his breaths and motions becoming ragged with each thrust of his narrow hips. Riley snaked her hand between them, rubbing her clit, intense pleasure blooming in her lower abdomen as she spasms around him, desperately trying to keep herself from moaning. Carl follows suit right after her, shooting his load on her thigh, dropping on the bed next to her, clearly exhausted. They lay together for a couple of minutes, naked, basking in post sex afterglow, before Carl gets out of the bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

 _«What’s wrong with you?»_ Riley asks, watching him get dressed. He was typically a big spoon, but now he seemed too preoccupied with something else.

 _«Nothing. It’s just school, you know. Parents.»_ He exhales, sitting down on the bed next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, so Riley just sits with him instead, threading her fingers through his hair.

Loud thumping interrupts their little gathering, and Riley perks up, sliding off the bed and dressing up quickly, both of them collecting themselves. Negan appears in the doorway a couple of seconds later.

 _«Kid. Get out.»_ He shots Carl a look full of irritation, and Riley nods for him to go away. Carl leaves, and when Negan hears the front door closing, he grabs Riley by her upper arm, pinning her up against the wall.

Negan knew she hooked up with Carl right under his nose, but he didn’t bust them, and couldn’t really give her shit about it. He seemed really pissed nonetheless, but she knew that he couldn’t tell her anything anyway.

He still scared the shit out of her, twisting her arm slightly and looking at her with a look of pure anger in his eyes. Riley whimpered in pain, and Negan probably got a clue that he did too much, letting her hand go. He didn’t say sorry though, cupping her jaw instead, making her maintain an eye contact with him.

 _«Your mom wants to talk with us right now. Did you tell her about that stunt you pulled?»_ He growled, tightening his grip on her jaw, squeezing her hip painfully with his other hand.

Riley shook her head, trembling from all the pressure he was putting her under. Negan eyes her suspiciously, clearly contemplating about whether he should trust her or not, loosening his grip a couple of seconds later.

 _«Do you think you can do something for me?»_ He asks, but it sounds more like a threat than question. _«I want you to go downstairs, listen what your mom has to say, act like a good girl and not try to get into my fucking pants when she turns away. We good?»_

Riley nods, smoothing her bunched up clothes, and leaves her room. She feels a slight sense of relief when she enters the kitchen. Her mom isn’t angry or suspicious, maybe just more tired than usual. She greets her while cutting onions, motioning for her to sit dowh.

Negan settles into the other chair, shooting her a warning glance before turning his attention back to her mom. _«So darlin’, what do you wanted to tell us?»_ He begun, tapping his fingers on the tables’ surface nervously.

Grace finished the salad, putting it on the table alongside yesterday chicken breasts and some rice.

Riley haven’t touched her food, mindlessly picking through rice grains, feeling a pit forming inside her stomach. She wants to lock herself up in her room, roll a fat joint and never leave.

The abnormality of the thing that she did dawns on her only when there was a probability of being caught. Negan clearly felt the same, avoiding eye contact with her.

When Riley’s mom settled in front of them, she cleared her throat. _«I have to go to San Francisco on a business trip for a two weeks. I know you two have a complicated relationship, but can you get along for a couple of weeks and try not to wreak havoc when I’m out of town?»_

When Riley hears it, she leans over the back of her chair, feeling like a weight was lifted off her chest. _«Yeah, I’ll probably just lock myself in my bedroom anyway, so don’t even worry...»_

Shit, she could really use that joint right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two days since that incident with Negan happened, and both him and Riley been successfully avoiding each other since then.

  
Riley wakes up earlier now, so they don’t cross paths. Negan spends more time at work, training his schools’ football team and in the garage, fixing his car. Riley is busy with school and pep squad try outs, hanging out at Gigi’s most of the time or in her room, getting high. They don’t dine and don’t have lunch together. Riley still cooks for both of them though, and Negan cleans the dishes. They just pretend that they don’t exist in each other’s worlds, only this time it’s different. It’s evident now that he likes her back, he just doesn’t want to cross the line and she, well... She doesn’t want to make things even more tense on one hand, but on the other she just can’t hide her feelings anymore. She still had to do it, at least until he makes the first move. Or she pushes him to do it.

  
 _«Hey, Ri, you ok?»_ Gigi’s loud voice rips her out of her thoughts.  
Riley shakes her head and reaches out for another Doritos chip. It’s lunch time and the whole pep squad sits together at one of the tables in the center of the lunch room, the other one occupied by the football team. They’ve just chose Enid, a girl from her Calculus class a new team member, and everyone was too preoccupied with her to notice Riley’s mood swing. Everyone except Gigi of course.

  
 _«Ri, you’ve been staring at Luke for like ten consecutive minutes now. That’s super weird.»_ Gigi whispered. « _If you wanna go out with him, just ask. I know he won’t tell you no.»_  
Riley perks up at those words, leaning closer to her friend. _«Why’d you think so?»_  
 _«Because you’re a cheerleader and he’s a quarterback. It’s a match made in Heaven...»_ Gigi chuckles slightly. _«Just kidding. Rumor has it, you know.»_

  
Riley looks at Luke again, and when he captures her glance, she winks at him, continuing her conversation with Gigi.  
Of course she doesn’t want to date him: he’s a picture perfect fuckboy and she doesn’t want to deal with him and his bullshit. She’s already in deep shit with Negan, and it takes a lot of her time, which could be used for something useful instead. But she isn’t opposed to fucking him. He is super hot and always in possession of some mind blowing weed, curtesy of his elder brother who was selling it.

  
Riley winked at Luke when their eyes met again, and Carl, who was seated next to him, quirked his eyebrow in disbelief.

  
When the lunchtime is over, she is approached by Luke in the hallway. He smiles at her, leaning on one of the lockers.  
 _«Hey.»_ He slicks his gorgeous blonde locks back, trying to seem nervous. She knows he isn’t. He already asked a dozen girls out a thousand of times, and no one probably ever said no to him. _«You wanna go out tonight? Carl said you like that pizza place downtown, I can take you there if you wanna...»_

  
Riley traces her finger down his smooth, clean-shaven cheek, before cupping his jaw. _«I don’t wanna go out today, but we can go to my house, have some fun, you know...»_ She accentuates the word fun, licking her lower lip. _«Can you bring some weed with you? I’m running out and I know your brother sells some good stuff.»_  
 _«Yeah, I think I can. I wanted to ditch Calculus today anyway, so I’ll go meet with him and pick you up after classes, k?»_ Luke suggests, waiting for her approval. Riley nods and kisses him on his jaw before entering the Calc classroom, leaving him alone in the hallway.

  
She drops on one of the seats in the back of the classroom, crossing her legs. Thoughts about Negan invade her mind again, but now she is less worried, developing a plan in her head. She knew that it was pointless to try to make him jealous by fucking Carl, and frankly she did not wanted to hurt him in any way. Fucking Luke, on the other hand, seemed like a good way to get on Negans’ nerves. Luke was an embodiment of everything that Negan disliked in football players: arrogant, cocky and too mouthy. Sometimes she wondered if he disliked them, or seen parts of his own identity in them that he disliked?

  
 _«Hey, Riley?»_ Soft voice snaps her out of her thoughts, her eyes focusing on a girl that stood in front of her. _«Can I sit next to you?»_  
Riley nods in approval, before going back to her thoughts. She really doesn’t want to sit with anyone to be completely honest, but Enid is a new member of pep squad and they haven’t really interacted before, so she wants to be nice with her.  
 _«Can I ask you a question? I know I’m probably annoying you...»_ She mumbles, her voice shaky with uncertainty.

  
God, was her distress that obvious?

  
 _«Enid, you’re not annoying anyone, don’t say anything like that ever again. I just have a personal problem right now...»_ Riley reassures her. _«If you want to go out with Carl, you should ask him out yourself. He’s very shy when it comes to relationships.»_ Enid’s face gets red when she hears those words, probably because she understands how obvious her crush is and murmurs _«Thank you_ » before both of them focus on the equation that their teacher needed them to solve.

  
Riley always dreaded every subject that included anything mathematical, so she was glad when the bell rang, leaving classroom immediately.

  
Luke was already waiting for her in the parking lot, his muscle car parked right in the center of it.  
 _«Hey.»_ She smiles, kissing him on the cheek and buckling up her seatbelt.  
His big palm lands on her inner thigh almost immediately, kneading it softly as he drives off.  
 _«You wanna pick some beer up?»_ Luke offers, and they stop at the local mart. When Riley gets out of her seat, she feels a harsh slap landing on her ass.  
Cringing, she doesn’t say anything, entering the shop and going straight to the spirits isle. She roams the shelves mindlessly before picking out two Corona lights and handing them to Luke. She knew there was no way that they gonna sell it to her, but Luke was friends with the owner of the store, so he was always welcome to buy anything that he wanted here.  
 _«Want something to eat? My treat.»_ Luke proposes again, but Riley declines. She doesn’t really want to eat anything, she just wants to have a nice steamy make out session, smoke some weed, curl up against him and take a good long nap. Well, to be perfectly honest, she wants to do all of that with Negan, but it isn’t exactly an option. Not now, at least.

* * *

  
«Why Gigi?» Luke asks all of a sudden as they sit in Riley’s room, already fried to the point of no return. Rumors turned out to be true: his older brothers’ weed was primo shit. _«She’s one crazy bitch.»_

  
She quirks her eyebrow, not really following the line of conversation anymore, focusing on the driveway instead. Negan could be back from work any minute, and that’s when she needed to put her plan into action. A couple of minutes after she finally remembered what they were talking about, pep squad tryouts. They weren't only recruiting new memebers this time, they were also choosing the new captain.

  
 _«She’s insanely talented choreographer. Very responsible and nice. Also, super hot. That’s why we made her a new captain. You can call her crazy all you want, but don’t deny all of those things.»_ Riley always got defensive when people called Gigi crazy.

Truth be told, she kinda was, but it still didn’t give anyone right to call her that, especially behind her back. Gigi was a peculiar person, and it was always nice to see a girl like her being high on the social hierarchy scale.

  
 _«None of the other girls on pep squad are even remotely as hot as you. I thought you’re gonna be the new captain.»_ He assumed, leaving her bed and cutting the distance between them in two large steps. _«We could be like Brittany and Kevin from «Daria», you know? Only smarter...»_ That boy. He really thinks he's smart.  
A genuine laughter escapes her throat when she hears that reference, not expecting something like that from him.  
 _«You’ve seen «Daria»?_ I always thought of you as more of a «Beavis and Butt-head» enjoyer.» Riley reaches her hands out to Luke, clearly wishing for him to pick her up.  
 _«What can I say, I’m full of surprises...»_ Luke chuckles, his big hands grabbing her ass firmly.  
Riley kisses him in return, watching Negans’ car pulling up at the driveway with her peripheral vision.

  
It’s show time...

  
She deepens the kiss, not letting go of Luke when he gently lowers her on the bed, climbing right on top of her, their bodies pressed flush against each other.  
Both of them can’t hear Negans’ footsteps because of the loud hip hop music that Luke put on, but Riley knows he’ll be there any second. And he’ll be mad.

  
 _«For fucks’ sake, princess.»_ Negan pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly exhausted by her behavior.

  
Grabbing the boy by the collar of his t-shirt and almost ripping it, Negan drags him down the stairs, opening the front door and kicks him out, tossing his backpack out next and slamming the door.  
Riley hears the door screeching and shimmies out of her jeans immediately, waiting for him.

  
 _«Negan, please. I need you...»_ A plea escapes her mouth when he comes back, his facial features changing rapidly from rage to arousal as he sees her fully presenting herself to him.  
She lays on her bed, almost naked, toying with her nipples, tugging and pinching them, her body flush with her need for him, legs trembling.  
He knows it’s wrong, but he just cannot help himself anymore, shedding his jacket and jeans and climbing on top of her almost too eagerly.

  
 _«Hot diggity dog, look at you, all grown up and ready to take a ride on that big dick, huh?»_ He rumbles, replacing her fingers with his palms and squeezing her small breasts. She whines under him, feeling his cock pressing against her tender flesh.

  
 _«I’ve been waiting so long...»_ Riley whispered, finally cupping his face in her hand and kissing him hungrily, a pleasure that he returned with fervor.  
 _«Yeah, I know baby, me too...»_ He finally admitted, placing a trail of wet kisses down her neck and chest, focusing his attention on her rosy nipples, taking one of the sensitive peaks in his mouth while expertly tweaking other with his fingers.

  
Riley is running amok under him, pressing her thighs together to soothe the need that was blooming in her core as he swirls his tongue around her oversensitive bud, the taste of her skin and metal combined driving him crazy. _«God, those metal things just tickle my balls, baby...»_ He growls, letting her nipple out of his mouth.

  
 _«Negan I... need you to touch me, please...»_ Riley begs, fevereshly guiding his hand to her wet center, his fingers ghosting over her aching sex.

  
He slides off the bed, moving her closer to the edge and discarding her soaked panties on the floor. She’s already nice and wet for him, just like he wants her to be, but it’s still not enough.

  
 _«Let’s make you extra wet, princess. Don’t be shy, open up for me.»_ He patted her thigh gently, and she obeys, throwing her legs over his shoulders.  
He starts by gently spreading her lower lips and licking a stripe down her wet slit. Riley lets out a weak whimper, watching his skillful fingers stretching her tight cunt. Negan clearly knows what he’s doing, alternating between licking and sucking her pulsing clit while massaging her narrow inner walls. When he hears her breath getting ragged and her body shaking slightly, he lets go of her thighs and motions for her to lay on her side. She does how she was instructed to do, and he lays right behind her, pressing his chest against her back.

  
 _«Condom?»_ He asks, but Riley refuses as he guides his perfect cock inside her.

  
Initial penetration is painful, his thick cock stretching her tight spongy walls, but he sincerely tries to distract her from that pain, planting delicate kisses all over her shoulder and massaging her breasts.

  
When he feels her relax slightly, he starts moving his hips a little faster, testing if she likes it or not. Riley mewls, adjusting to his length for a couple of minutes before pain slowly starts to turn into pleasure.

  
They lay like that for what seems like an eternity, Negan moving inside her and caressing her, and Riley taking his mighty length like a champ, before he starts feeling her walls tightening and spasming around his manhood. Riley lets out a tiny yelp, the knot inside her snapping, waves of pleasure washing over her, Negans’ release following right after hers. He bucks his hips inside her, ropes of his seed covering her womb.

  
Pulling out of her, Negan rolls over, blood still pounding in his ears. Riley scoots over to him, resting her head on his chest and Negan drapes his hand around her shoulders, kissing her on the forehead. This is the best he felt since Lucilles’ death, and he intended to feel like that every day for the rest of his life.

  
 _«My pussy still tingles...»_ Riley announces as they just rest together, both of them content and happy with what just happened. 

_«Yeah, cupcake, that’s what happens when you fuck with a real man.»_ Negan chuckles, motioning for her to get off him. _«You’ll probably be walkin’ funny next couple o’ days too.»_

Is he leaving? Riley frowns slightly at that thought, obviously wanting him to stay the night. _«Relax, I’ll just go grab my pillow and be right back. Daddy ain't goin' nowhere.»_ Negan reassures, smiling at her and vanishing into the dark hallway.

Riley slides off her bed and puts on Negans’ t-shirt. Making her way to one of the desks in her room, she rolls two joints from the leftover weed.

When Negan returns with his pillow, she holds one out for him. _«You wanna get high before bed?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Negan and Riley were spending every spare second that they had together. Gone were the days of constant fighting: if one of them had a problem with another, it usually wouldn’t be long before Negans’ dick was buried deep inside her, and by the time they were done both of them were too exhausted to argue.

  
Negan used to hate mornings, but now they were slowly becoming the best time of the day for him.  
He loved waking up in Riley’s room — it almost became some kind of a safe haven for him. It was always chilly there, because Riley slept with an open window, but they kept each other warm every night. She also wasn’t a big fan of tiding up, various clothing items discarded around the floor. It was kinda annoying, but he still preferred this to the coldness of his and Graces’ bed.

  
But his favorite thing about her room was that little stash that she kept in her nightstand in the bottom drawer. He discovered it by accident last time they had sex.   
That time Negan did what he wanted to do for a long time: fucked her brains out and came all over her luscious little titties. When the first line of his cum splashed on her bosom though, she wrinkled her nose and mumbled something about getting a rash last time that happened, storming out of the room into the bathroom. She called out for him a couple of minutes later, asking to bring her a fresh pair of panties. Not exactly knowing where to find them, Negan opted for checking the nearest nightstand, not finding anything besides a book with a creepy ass front cover in the first drawer. Moving on next, he opened the lower drawer, a sound of surprise leaving his lips immediately.

  
The cabinet was full of sex toys: a bullet vibrator, handcuffs, decorated with pink fur, because what else could he expect from Riley, bubblegum flavored lube and the most exciting toy he had ever seen — a tentacle dildo. It looked exactly like a real tendril: violet, slightly curvy and dotted with small green suckers. Redness crept up his face when he imagined Riley playing with all of this stuff, especially with the tentacle dick...

  
 _«Stop pretending that you’re sleeping.»_ Female voice scoffed, ripping him out of his fantasies. _«I can see your boner from here, old perv...»_  
Riley hopped off her favorite armchair, setting the book that she was reading aside. She intentionally woke up early this morning to read it for today’s Spanish test, but it seemed like both of them had a change of plans.

  
 _«I just had the most beautiful dream...»_ Negan whispered, watching her crawl on top of him like a predator on its prey. She quirked her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. _«In which you fucked yourself for me with that tentacle dick that you keep in the nightstand...»_  
Slight blush crept up Riley’s cheeks when she heard his request, burying her face in his naked chest.

  
 _«Hey, baby...»_ He stroked her back soothingly. _«Don’t be ashamed of that, ok? There’s nothin’ wrong with having kinks, especially hot ones like this. That fucking tentacle gets me all freaky deaky, if you know what I mean...»_ He wiggled his eyebrows, placing a small kiss on her lower lip. 

  
_«You don’t think it’s nasty?»_ She actually didn’t believe what he said. Riley’s been with a couple of guys before him, and all of them, even Carl, thought that it was disgusting. _«All of the boys that I’ve been with said that it is creepy...»_

  
Fucking dickwads, Negan thought to himself, grasping her chin gently and lifting her face so they could maintain eye contact. _«Baby, that shit is beautiful, I’m downward insulted that you’re even assuming that I don’t like that. I’m not some pencil dick high school football player that only cares about his own pleasure. If you want something new to try, you go n tell me, k?»_

  
Riley nods, nuzzling her nose into his chest, feeling his hands roam her body freely under her t-shirt. Well, it was technically his t-shirt but she wore it every night now. _«You promise you won’t be an ass about it?»_ She asks sheepishly while continuing to pepper his gorgeous body with kisses. It still seemed surreal for her: this beautiful man liked her just as much as she likes him, and the reason behind it was a complete mystery for her. She tried not to think about it much, reveling in his attention instead, knowing fully well that it won’t last forever.

  
 _«Of course I won’t be, if it isn’t some gross shit like golden shower...»_ Negan scoffed as she rolled her eyes, playfully smacking his scrawny thigh.  
 _«You just know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?»_ Riley giggled, losing her tee in one swift motion, pressing both of his hands on her tender peaks immediately.   
Negan squeezed them lightly before pulling her even closer to him and sucking on her left titty with undeniable enthusiasm. Riley mewled happily, loving every second of their shared intimacy, wishing for it to never stop.

  
 _«Can I try something out?»_ She requests when he stops latching on her nipple, shooting her a curious glance when she reaches for the lower drawer of her nightstand, opening it. _«Close your eyes...»_ She orders, the command making his dick twitch painfully in his boxers. Riley wants to be in charge today, and he was more than happy to give her that little power trip.

  
Negan feels the bed shifting slightly under him as something cold and metallic cuffs around his wrist. He hears another cuff clicking around the closest bedpost. The mattress dips slightly again as she makes her way down his slim torso, ghosting light kisses all over it, feeling his body tense slightly as she snaps the waistband of his underwear against his pelvis. She makes a mental note to remember him like that: panting, disoriented and completely at her mercy. 

  
Squeezing out some of her favorite bubblegum flavored lube she quickly distributes it around her palm before freeing Negans’ erected cock from the confines of his boxers and giving it a couple of playful strokes, covering it with lubricant.

  
They’ve been having some troubles with oral since the first time they went down on each other. Well, Negan didn’t have any problems, he was a fucking sex god, licking and slurping at her pussy like it was his last meal. It was Riley who, in her own words, «gave shit head». Negan didn’t think that, of course. He wouldn’t say that she was particularly skilled at it, grazing his length with her teeth occasionally and choking every time she pushed it too far, but due to her overwhelming determination to satisfy him he didn’t really notice all of those things, focusing on how sexy she looked while taking his length, eyes glossy and hazed, drool seeping from her chin on the black bedsheets. 

  
_«You don’t have to do that, honeybun...»_ He tensed up, remembering how Riley struggled taking him last time. As much as he wanted her to wrap those pretty lips around his dick and suck it, her well-being still meant more to him.  
 _«But I so want to...»_ She protested, giving his shaft a few testing licks before wrapping her sweet lips around the red, swollen tip. Sucking on it like her life depended on it, Riley snaked her hand up to his throbbing cock, pumping it for a couple of times with her tiny palm. Negan let out a low hum of approval, feeling his Adams’s apple bobbing up and down as he watched her struggling to accommodate him fully in her mouth. He found her will to do anything to please him incredibly alluring: she was always going out of her way to make him feel good. 

  
_«Fucking fuckity fuck, cupcake...»_ His hips jerked involuntarily when he saw her letting his length out of her mouth, a small glob of saliva stretching from his leaking tip to her rosy lips, but what she did next actually made his stomach flip. She sat up on the bed, clearly contemplating about should she do something that she wanted to do, before diving right back between his legs and gently grabbing his cock by the base. _«You can be tad bit more rough, ladybug, it won’t fall off...»_ He chuckled, brushing her wavy hair off her sweaty forehead. Her heart fluttered slightly at the nickname, ladybug being her favorite, and she tried not to think how she’s going to miss those early mornings with him, focusing on pleasuring him instead, taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucking it in. 

  
When she hears a keen gurgling coming out of his mouth, she takes another testicle in her mouth, engulfing both of them and letting them out with a loud pop.  
 _«Please come closer...»_ He rasps almost pleadingly. Negan is a mess now, his skin hot and prickly under her touch, pupils of his honey colored eyes dilated. He tries to guide her to sit on him with his left hand, but she swats it away, moving to his aching center by herself and giving his cock a few playful tugs before lowering herself on it. Coating it in her silky arousal, she guides it inside, feeling it stretching her narrow walls. She’s not in pain now, unlike previous times, and she’s loving every second of being so full of him.   
His free hand snakes up her body to her breast again, softly tugging on her erected nipple. 

  
_«You just can’t get enough of my titties, aren’t you?»_ She giggled, clearly reading it as a compliment, watching him toying with her breasts.   
Negan truly felt that they were perfect: perky, plump, but not very big, they fit in his hands like a puzzle piece. _«Guilty without trial...»_ He hummed, entirely focused on the pleasure of his girl. She was about to reach her peak, her hot channel clenching around his cock. Sneaking his hand under her lower abdomen, Negan found her bundle of nerves, rubbing it counter-clockwise, just the way she liked it best; he wanted her to get off so badly. He was about to cum himself, but what kind of man he would be if his lady wouldn’t finish first?  
Riley spasmed around him for a last time before going slack, falling into his chest and immediately starting kissing his collarbones. Negan followed right after, filling her to the brim with his load. He could’ve swore that his vision almost went black for the first time in his entire life when he came, wrapping his left hand around her waist so she won’t fall off the bed. They lay like that for a couple of minutes, getting over their orgasms, and when the alarm goes off Riley groans, finally uncuffing him.  
 _«But seriously, when can I see you fucking yourself with that tentacle?»_ Negan requests again when she slides off the bed, light blush dusting her cheeks and nose again. She didn’t say anything, grabbing a fresh set of underwear out of the drawer and exiting her room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

  
 _«Hola, papi...»_ Riley chirped when Negan picked up his phone, roaming through her locker absentmindedly.   
«Hey, ladybug...» Negan rasped, her stomach flipping at the nickname again. _«What’s up with all that Spanish?»_

  
Riley chuckled, closing her locker and leaning on it. She just wrote the Spanish paper that she was supposed to get ready for in the morning and was completely exhausted. She was also supposed to go out with pep squad for dinner today, but managed to weasel out of it to spend the evenings with Negan instead.  
 _«Just wrote that Spanish test. Pretty sure I nailed it.»_ Riley explains, twirling her hair nervously, anticipating some sort of praise from him. She knows it was almost childish to expect approval for such a mundane thing, but here she was, waiting for it nonetheless.

  
 _«Attagirl.»_ Negan cooed, his raspy tone and praise igniting a fire in her lower abdomen again. _«Our movie night is still in? I can grab some pizza or whatever you want...»_ He starts but Riley interrupts him, spotting a seemingly worried Gigi moving towards her. _«You know I only want you; But Pepperoni and Hawaiian sound okay.»_ They both chuckle in unison before she hangs up, focusing on what Gigi has to say instead.

  
 _«Riley, you have to go with me. Now. It’s an emergency.»_ Gigi blurts out before grabbing her hand harshly, practically dragging Riley to the parking lot.   
First thing she sees is Enid, surrounded by other members of pep squad, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, girls whispering something to calm her down. Second — a large crowd of people, cheering someone up, clearly waiting for something to happen. 

  
Riley disregards everyone completely, making her way through the crowd before she sees the reason why everyone is so psyched.  
 _«She’s not your fucking property, Carl...»_ Luke growls, stalking Carl as he removes his jacket and rolls the sleeves of his black shirt. _«You can’t have dibs on her because you went to the kindergarten together or some shit like that.»_  
Carls’ nostrils flare, first sign of him getting angry, as he mimicks Lukes’ motions before cutting the distance between them in a large step.

  
 _«Man, no!»_ D. J. appeares out of nowhere, trying to reason with them. It clearly didn’t work out though, because Luke pushed him away, grabbing Carl by the collar of his shirt. _«Back off of Riley...»_ Luke continues, and when his knuckles meet Carl’s nose with the most terrifying sound of bones crushing, Riley lets out a strangled yelp, watching Carl fall on the ground, a trickle of blood running down his nose. 

  
_«Stop it, both of you, right now!»_ Riley shakes violently, feeling like her heart will jump out of her chest any minute now, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She wants to run to Carl and do something to stop that horrible hemorrhage, but she’s so mad at both of them that she lets D.J. help him, continuing her speech. « _I’m not your girlfriend anymore, Carl, and you can’t decide with whom I can or cannot interact. But it doesn’t mean I want to date you either, Luke. In fact, I don’t want to see any one of you ever again!»_

  
Storming out of the parking lot, Riley covers her eyes with her palms, sniffing slightly. By the time she gets back home her phone is blowing up with notifications, Gigi bombarding her with voice messages every thirty seconds. Turning her phone off completely, Riley tosses it on the bed and enters the bathroom, shedding her clothes and sliding into Negans’ white t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

  
God, I look like a wreck, Riley thought, turning the tap on and removing the remnants of smudged mascara and foundation off her face. When she wiped her face with a paper towel, she heard a loud yell from the downstairs. _«Cookie, I’m home.»_  
Riley checked how she looks in a mirror one last time, thankful that the redness almost disappeared from her cheeks, and leaves the bathroom, strolling down the stairs right into his welcoming embrace. 

  
_«Is everything ok?»_ He asked, feeling her body tense slightly under his touch. She was typically more relaxed and calm around him, and that’s why he sensed her distress immediately.  
 _«I don’t wanna talk about it now. Lets just eat and watch a movie, please...»_

  
He decides not to push that topic, watching her choosing a movie on their TV while he eats the last piece of pizza. When the movie starts to play she lies down with her head in his lap, and Negan takes it as an opportunity to stroke her hip and play with her hair, hoping to calm her down a little.   
The movie alone turned out to be an okay enough distraction from the problem as she ignored his ministrations completely, too invested in what was going on onscreen.   
_«Baby, why is he even comin’ to that place? Isn’t it like prohibited and shit?»_ Negan asks, confused by the plot of the film. It was some weird Russian post apocalyptic fantasy drama, and they were watching it in the original dubbing with subtitles, which made it even more difficult for him to understand. Riley knew Russian and actually loved those kind of movies, and it was sometimes hard for him to keep up with her.  
 _«Well, he has a lot of reasons for doing it actually. He just got out of the prison, he’s poor and his daughter is very sick, and he needs money that rich people pay to get there. If you dig deeper though, I personally think it is because he’s addicted to that place. It’s the only place he feels at home in. He acknowledges that it is dangerous and wrong to do that, but he does it anyway.»_ Riley explaines, intervening their fingers and placing them on her lower belly.  
 _«That’s depressing. I pick the movie next time.»_ He chuckles, trying not to think about how Riley should be off limits for him, but here he is nonetheless, touching and kissing her in all the places he shouldn’t be, his addiction to her growing stronger every single day.

  
 _«Negan, do you want to finish that movie or was all that just an excuse to fuck me on the couch?»_ Riley scoffed, feeling his hand slowly traveling from her tummy to one of her breasts and kneading it softly. _«I want to watch it.»_  
 _«Who said we can’t do both? We’ll just open up that couch and you’ll sit on my face...»_ It was all he had to say for her to be swayed into doing it, taking her clothes off eagerly as he dealt with the old sofa. Once he was settled on it, comfortably laying on his back, he took Riley’s hand in his and guided her to lower her nether regions into his face. She felt one of his hands wrapping around her leg to give her some leverage and kissing it softly, leaving some love bites on his way to her needy pussy. Sticking his tongue out, Negan gave her outer lips a few tasting licks as she fisted her fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly and letting out a shaky moan. He takes it as the permission to keep going, his lips wrapping around her pulsing bud of nerves, a high pitched moan escaping Riley’s lips. «Daddy!» She whined, intervening their fingers again and starts moving her hips slowly, fucking his tongue. She doesn’t need to look at his body to know that he probably has a super painful hard-on right now.

  
 _«Do you want me to take care of you?»_ She asks sweetly, clearly referring to his straining dick, but Negan refuses, mumbling something about them having all night ahead and continues lapping at her soaking entrance, wrapping his lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves, lewd sounds of their lovemaking filling the living room.

  
 _«Papi, I think I’m clo-ose...»_ Riley was about to cum, but when she felt her inner walls starting to contract, loud knocking ripped her out of her preorgasmic bliss.  
 _«Fuck, who is that?»_ Negan almost barked, gently helping her to get off the couch, both of them redressing quickly, not very happy about someone interrupting them at her peak.  
 _«You go clean yourself up.»_ She references to his face, his greying stubble glistening with her juices. «I’ll handle this.»   
When Negan exits, Riley smoothes out her bunched up tee and fixes her hair. Hoping that she doesn’t look as fucked out as she feels, she opens the door and finds Rick standing on the other side.

  
 _«Hey, uncle Rick.»_ She greets him. _«How’s Carl?»_  
She’s still mad at him, but given how his nose cracked when Luke punched him, she cares about him more than she is mad at him.  
 _«He’s okay. I mean his nose is broken, but he’ll be fine.»_ Rick reassures her. _«Where’s Negan? I need to talk to him.»_  
Shit, does he know that Carl got his nose broken because of her? _«Your principal wants to speak with us tomorrow and I wanted to ask him if he could babysit Judith for a couple of hours?»_  
He doesn’t know about it. Good. He just wants Negan to keep an eye on Judith. Riley relaxed a little, leaning against the doorframe, hearing Negan getting down the stairs while Rick keeps talking about how much of an asshole Luke is.  
 _«Luke? Isn’t that a fine gentleman whom I politely escorted out of your room the other evening, Riley?»_ Negan asks and immediately feels her giving him a painful dig in the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and wish you a happy New Year/Christmas or whatever holiday you're celebrating!  
> I would love to get some kudos and read your lovely comments!  
> P. S.: If anyone wants to know, the movie I'm referencing in this chapter is "Stalker" by Andrei Tarkovsky.


	5. Chapter 5

_«So, you wanna tell me how Grimes Junior got his nose broken? It’s clearly bothering you.»_ Negan enquired a couple of hours after his conversation with Rick.

He just took a shower with Riley and they decided to watch something interesting before calling it a night. Well, Negan decided to, Riley just settled between his legs, comfortably resting her back on his naked chest as he turned on her laptop, searching for something short and funny on Netflix.

  
_«You look good clean shaven. Your dimples are cute.»_ She tries to change the topic of their conversation, poking his cheek slightly as he takes her hand in his and puts a small kiss on her knuckles. She liked his scruffy beard so much more, but her mom was coming home soon, and Riley knew she would rather see him shaven than not. She also knew that her coming back meant that they wouldn’t be able to spend time together like that as often, and he wouldn’t be able to sleep in her room, which sucked even more.

  
_«I thought you like it when I have a stubble...»_ He teases, nestling his chin on her shoulder and placing an almost chaste kiss on her cheek. Pushing the laptop and blanket off her knees, she straddles his lap. His hands snake up her waist, holding her as close to him as possible. _«You could probably look like a naked fucking mole rat and I would still think you’re the most beautiful man in the entire world...»_ She whispers, running her fingers through his slightly damp hair, Negans’ heart sinking immediately at her words.

  
Those feelings were something hard to deal with for him, and he could only imagine how complicated it was for her. After all, she was sleeping with her mother’s husband. It was disgusting and wrong, and both of them knew it, but he really couldn’t help himself, and she couldn’t either. _«Why?»_ He asked all of a sudden, tucking a strand of baby hair behind her ear. Negan knew why he loved her: she had a gazillion of good traits, and he could speak about how she is smart, funny, delicate and unbelievably beautiful all day, but he never understood why she likes him back that much.

  
Riley quirks her eyebrow, before pressing her forehead to his. _«Потому что я тебя люблю...»_ She smiled, speaking with thick accent, and continuing to pepper small kisses all over his body. She wasn’t comfortable with saying it in a language that he understands, not trying to start that conversation and ruin their last night together. Before he could ask her what it means, Riley captures his lips with hers, giving him a long, passionate kiss, letting his warm hands explore her body.

  
_«You’re fucking haywired because of those horny idiots, ladybug. Let the real man take care of you...»_ He whispered huskily, encouraging Riley to roll over and lay on her back. When she does so, he lays between her legs and opens them, softly kissing the inside part of her thighs. Leaving some love bites here and there, he slowly makes his way to her clotheted pussy. At first she thought he was going to fuck her, but judging by how he had his head nestled between her legs, he was clearly up for something else.

  
_«You’re so cute when you’re needy...»_ He observes, cocky smile spreading across his lips as he got rid of Rileys’ thong, tossing it somewhere in the far corner of her room. Riley relaxed slightly by the time he got rid of her underwear, propping herself up on her elbows and watching him as he dives between her legs, burying his face in her aching core for the second time of the day.

Swiftly, he brought his finger up to her pussy, watching her grant him full access immediately. _«So obedient...»_ Negan cooed, sliding one of his fingers inside her, slowly probing her walls. Shit, so fucking tight, he thought, placing kisses on her inner thigh again. Adding another digit, he watches her facial expression change to one of pleasure as he keeps massaging her inner walls.

  
He clearly seemed to be searching for something, bending his fingers and brushing them against her warm inner walls. _«Bingo...»_ He murmurs as he watches Riley roll her eyes in pleasure when he hits that fleshy, spongy spot inside her sex and put another hand on her lower belly, caressing it. She wasn’t really sure what he was doing, although she loved how he was nudging that spot with each movement of his fingers, before she sensed some sort of compression forming in her nether region.

Was she about to...?

  
Before she could think about anything else, a tiny yelp escaped her throat and a strange gush of liquid poured between her legs, making her body seize.  
_«That’s fucking it...»_ Negan roared, lapping up her juices greedily. _«Squirt, ladybug, let it all out...»_

  
She felt utterly drained and kind of embarrassed by the puddle of water that sloshed between her legs, but Negan seemed to be mesmerized by this, crawling on top of her and lining his erection up with her pulsating entrance. Entering her trembling body, he lets out a load groan, easily sliding in and out of her lubricated walls. Riley knows that she won’t come again due to her unbearable tiredness, but she loves the feeling of fullness, savoring every seconds that he spends inside her.

  
_«You’ll sweat it out for me a lil bit longer, cookie?»_ He inquires, peppering her neck with little kisses and she nods eagerly. They’re both exhausted, but Riley doesn’t want to leave him with blue balls, so she just relaxes, and after a couple of earth-shattering thrusts Negan finishes inside her with a loud roar. Their noses bump and they snicker as Riley pulls him into a happy kiss.

* * *

  
_«Hey...»_ Riley’s soft voice echoes through the dark walls of the Grimse’s living room. _«How’s your nose?»_

  
_«Hey...»_ Carl responses, shifting on the sofa and turning off the TV’s sound. _«It’ll heal. Sooner or later. Don’t worry.»_

  
She stands in the doorway for a couple of minutes, debating whether she should enter the room or not, before he pats the place next to him, encouraging her to sit there. She also debates his invitation, but complies, not really sure of what’s going to happen after. Carl immediately scoots over to her, resting his head in her lap and turning on the TV volume again. She knows she shouldn’t be allowing him to do that, because it would probably give Carl all kind of wrong thoughts and ideas, but when she sees his bruised nose she can’t help herself but softly trace his freckled cheek with her fingertips, caressing his face.

  
_«You really do love me, huh?»_ Riley asks, trying to conceal the sorrow in her voice. Poor boy took that hit because of her, it clearly meant that it was much more than just friendship for him.

  
Sometimes she thinks that maybe he’s the right choice for her. Maybe it’ll be better for her to go to college, live with him in a small flat, get a degree, then get married a couple of years later and settle into the suburbs.

  
_«Do you love me?»_ He answers the question with his own question. _«You can lie to me all you want, but don’t lie to yourself.»_

  
Of course she does. She loves him since the kindergarten, it’s just that she likes Negan and her freedom more. She knows that with Carl she would have to settle down eventually, and it was a big no no for her. Riley wasn’t made for this shit: suburban house, two kids and a cop husband. That life seemed like a pure nightmare fuel to her.

  
Carl gives her a longing look and before she could say anything, his full lips capture hers in a kiss. It’s not brutal and demanding like Negans’, it’s soft and gentle, like a flower petal. Too bad she likes it rough more. She doesn’t pull away though. He deserves to have a one last decent kiss, so she deepens it instead, promising to herself that it won’t happen again. His hand finds its’ way to her breast, fondling it lightly, and Riley lets out a tiny yelp. Before Carl could do anything else, both of them hear a soft cough that forces them to disconnect their lips. Negan stands in the hallway, baby Judith’s head resting on his shoulder. He’s not mad though, which Riley perceives as a good sign.

  
_«I’ll go put Judy in her crib. Carl, your parents will be here in an hour or so. Rick sounded pissed.»_ He announces, rocking the little girl in his arms before going upstairs and leaving them alone.

  
_«I love you, Carl, I really do. But I don’t want to rush into a serious relationship knowing that I’m gonna leave the country next year anyway. I don’t want to hurt you, because you don’t deserve that and I do love you so much.»_ Word vomit comes out of her mouth unexpectedly, but he doesn’t say anything in response, just holds her closer as she sobs into his chest, soaking his t-shirt. She’s so tired of this fucking school drama, those dumbass classes, her moms’ constant nagging about everything and Negans’ occasional emotional unavailability.

  
_«I’m just so tired and it’s only October...»_ She sniffed, calming down a little when he rubbed the small of her back.

  
_«Shhh. It’ll be better, you just have to wait a little bit...»_ He reassures, snaking his hand around her waist and pulling her closer as both of them lay on the couch. One last time, Riley promises to herself, listening to Carl’s heartbeat, feeling herself drifting off to sleep, but the sound of the door closing upstairs wakes her up.

  
Negan stands there, watching them cuddle from the second floor, all kinds of thoughts lurking in his mind. He’s embarrassed to admit it, but he’s jealous. He knows it's pointless and she would choose him hands down anyway, but part of him wondered if Carl was the one for her. They could be high school sweethearts, marry each other after college and start a family. It’s not like that went well with him and Lucille, but Carl wasn’t like him and Riley was nothing like Lucille. Carl actually deserved her, unlike him. He didn’t deserve neither Lucille nor Riley.

  
Riley yawned, crawling out of the sofa, careful not to wake up Carl accidentally, eyeing Negan as he strolled downstairs.

  
_«You mad at me for kissing him?»_ She decides to clarify. _«It was the last time, I promise...»_  
«Nah.» He replies, trying to seem cool and pulling her closer to him. It’s not like they were dating. He was also married to her mom, which involved much more than just kissing, so it was hypocritical of him to ask her to be loyal to him. _«I do not appreciate him touching your titties though. I know I can’t ask you to be monogamous when I’m married to other woman, but I’ll appreciate it if you won’t let them...reach the third base, y’ know?»_

  
_«Mmhm, I’ll consider it...»_ She whispered, planting a small kiss on his neck.

  
_«I also did not appreciate it when he had his way with you in your room while I was taking a nap. But I know the way we can settle the score.»_ Negan breathed in her ear, watching Carl snoring peacefully on the couch. Riley let out a small eep when he picked her up by her thighs, shushing her softly on their way to the stairs.

  
_«The third one on the right...»_ She breathes out nervously before he asks her about it, adrenaline rushing through her veins, her panties dampening at the thought of being fucked in someone else’s room.

  
Negan enters Carls' room, closing the door quietly by pushing it with his feet before releasing Riley from his grasp just to turn her over and bend her in front of him. She gets the hint, propping her hands against the door and spreading her legs. Negan doesn’t bother to turn the lights on, grabbing both of her breasts with his palms and squeezing them roughly, sending shivers down her spine. He pinches both of her nipples and tugs them as she starts feeling more and more aroused with his every touch, desperately rubbing her thighs for some friction.

  
_«Those titties...»_ Negan grits through his teeth, giving her small peaks a painful pluck. _«They belong to me...»_

  
_«Yes, sir.»_ Riley nods, her core growing wetter with his every caress. He can’t see her face, but he’s pretty sure her eyes are closed now, mouth agape from the amount of pleasure she’s feeling.

  
_«And that fucking pussy...»_ He cups her mound with one swift motion while unbuckling his belt. _«It belongs to me too.»_

  
Riley nods again, this time more feverish, as he bunches up her mini skirt and rolls her panties down her knees.

  
_«Spit.»_ He orders, bringing his palm to her face and she immediately does what she was told to do, spreading her legs even wider for him.

Coating his cock in her spit, Negan grabs her hip, making sure to leave some marks, and positions himself at her entrance. Riley snakes her thumb between her legs, resting it on her distended nub, and starts rubbing it in unison with Negans’ motions. Their continue their simultaneous motions and after a couple of particularly hard thrusts Riley starts to feel her stomach tightening. She was about to finish, and Negan quickly caught up with that, replacing her finger on her clit with his and staring a furious pace both inside and out of her.

  
It was a haze of an orgasm, rapid and fast, Riley’s walls contracting around his dick and sending him to his own much needed release. He holds her closer to his chest as they ride out their waves, his nose in her hair and his lips at her pulse point, nibbling and sucking on it gently. Hearing a yawn downstairs and the key turning in the door, they dress up quickly and Riley steps over to the small window, opening it.

  
_«You sure it’s a good idea?»_ Negan quirks his eyebrow, thinking how she could fall down and injure something in a matter of seconds.

  
_«Yeah, I’ve already done it like one hundred times before.»_ Riley answers before climbing out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! It was kinda hard to write for some reason, but I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to warn that this is very angsty and Negan is an asshole in this.  
> Thank you for reading as always and i would love to see your kudos and comments!

_«How’s San Francisco? Did you see Golden Gate?»_ Negan asked, watching his wife unpack her belongings from the bed they shared.

  
She got back from her business trip last night, and judging by the look in her face when he picked her up from the airport, she either didn’t like it or there was some problem that he didn’t knew about. 

  
_«It was ok.»_ She shrugged her shoulders, folding one of her sweaters neatly and shoving it into the closet. _«You missed me?»_

  
Negan was taken aback by this question, making three large steps to the place where Grace stood and carefully pressed his body against hers, enclasping his arms around her waist. To Negan’s surprise, Grace slipped out of his embrace, turning around and folding her hands on her chest. 

  
_«You know I did, baby...»_ He starts, trying to kiss his wife, but she pushes him away, motioning for him to sit on the bed instead. Negan did what he was asked to do, propping his body against the headboard. Grace lets out an audible sigh and continued unpacking her bag, avoiding eye contact with him.

  
_«Why didn’t you once called or texted me then?»_ She finally confronts him, leaning on the closet door. Now he’s the one avoiding eye contact, desperately searching for a valid excuse. He knew he fucked up and there wasn’t any though. It’s just what Riley did to him: every time they were together, the whole world around disappeared. He couldn’t say that to Grace, of course.

  
_«Shit, Grace, I’m so sorry. I know there’s no excuse, but I guess I just got too wrapped up in the work. We have a first game on Monday and I’m not sure that the boys are ready...»_ He mumbled, extending his hand to her. She’ll forgive him, she always does. They always do. Lucille, Grace, and all of the other women he’d been with.   
Grace sighed again, stepping closer to him and taking his hand in hers. Negan took this as an opportunity to sit her down in his lap, immediately attaching his lips to the slender column of his wives neck.

  
_«Listen, Neg, we need to talk...»_ Grace was clearly determined to have that conversation, rising from his lap and standing in front of him, hands crossed on her chest yet again. Shit, she’s really mad this time.  
 _«It’s not even the fact that you didn’t bother to call me, you know? It’s just that we’re not going anywhere in our relationship anymore...»_  
He was aware what she was implying, but there was no way in hell he’ll agree to that. It was too late for him to have children. He was in his late forties after all. He thought about it once when he saw Riley reading a bedtime story to Judith, but that seemed even more absurd than thinking about having a child with Grace. 

  
_«And it’s not only about having children, you know. I’m tired of coming home from work every day and cook, clean, and then trying to get your dick hard for thirty minutes every time we try to have sex.»_ His wife blurts out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She just doesn’t get why it’s like that. Was she not enough for him anymore?   
_«Listen, baby, I’m sorry I’ve been acting like an ass all of this time.»_ He breathed out, rubbing his temples. _«What do you want me to do?»_

  
_«Well, I think going to the couples therapy will be good for starters. And then when we’ll work out all of our problems maybe we could, you know, have a baby? Not before you’ll be comfortable with it, of course.»_ Grace whispered, guiding his palm to her perfectly toned lower belly. _«It’s either that or divorce, Neg. I don’t want to be with a man who doesn’t want to work on the relationship that he’s in.»_

  
God, he needed a cigarette. And a bottle of beer. There was no way he was gonna have a baby with her, but the therapy thing sounded okay. He was ready to do almost anything to stay close to Riley, and if he needed to go to some shrink for a couple of times a week, he would. 

  
_«Negan?»_ Grace draws his attention back to her, holding a long dark brown hair in between the tips of her fingers, a look of disgust clear as day on her face. « _I’ll let it slide one time because I love you, but if I find something like that in our bed again, I’ll decapitate you with my bare hands.»_  
Well, now he definitely needed a cigarette and something stronger than beer. It scared him how calm she was. He expected Grace to scream at him and maybe even throw something in his face, but she just stands there, processing her feelings.

  
_«I don’t want to see you now. Get out.»_ Grace lets out before he has a chance to say anything, and he knows that he’s in no position to argue, grabbing his old leather jacket and sliding out of their room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He didn’t really feel bad for her: he’s a huge asshole after all and came to terms with it a long time ago, what bothered him was the fact that he was stupid enough to get himself cooked so easily. To his own shame he didn’t even remembered when he and Riley had sex there and why. That was dumb as shit.

  
He was glad that his dear wife wasn’t smart enough to think that it might be Riley’s hair though. There was no need to drag her into all of this. 

* * *

  
Riley hummed out softly, shutting the front door behind her as she kicks off her combat boots, spraying her body with a random Victoria’s Secret body mist that Gigi got her for their friendship anniversary, trying to conceal a faint scent of smoke that seemed to permanently cling to all of her clothes now. First thing she hears is cries from moms’ and Negans’ room, but decides not to go there, opting for entering the kitchen instead and grabbing an apple and granola bar from one of the shelves. It’s not like she dislikes her mom and it doesn’t hurt to hear her cry, it’s just that Grace never comforted her when she was sad, comforting and caring wasn’t exactly a thing that run in the family. Sooner or later her cries started to get on Riley’s nerves, and she sighed, getting up from the chair and making her way upstairs.

  
_«Yo, mom!»_ She knocks on the door for the sake of being polite. _«What happened?»_  
Her mother shifts in the bed slightly while she opens the door, looking at her while Riley chewed on her apple, trying not to look worried.

  
_«I found a hair in our bed. He brought some skank here while I was out...»_ Grace sighed, her words almost making Riley choke on the piece of fruit. She wouldn’t go as far as calling herself a skank, although it did sound appropriate in the situation, but they did have had sex there. It was a dumb thing to do, but they still did it when they got high together. It was a miracle that her mom didn’t think it was her hair.

  
_«And what you gonna do about it?»_ Riley inquires, shooting her a sympathetic glance. She feels disgusting and dirty, and no matter how strained their relationship is, she still hates seeing her mother like that. A familiar sense of guilt starts to bloom in her throat, causing a slight urge to vomit. She doesn’t want to listen to what her mom has to say anymore, but it seems obligatory to do it.

  
_«I don’t know, we’ll try family therapy for now but I’m not sure...»_ Her mother murmurs, sniffing her nose. Before she could say anything else, Grace gestures for Riley to move out of the doorway and makes her way downstairs, leaving Riley alone with her thoughts. Normally she would’ve loved to be left in solitude, but today was an exception. But as the law of Sod dictated, there was no one to hang out with this day: Carl was grounded til November, Gigi was attending some charity gala with her parents and all of the girls on pep squad blamed her for “stealing Carl from Enid” and ignored her since his fight with Luke. 

  
She spent the evening reading a book, and when she finished it, she heard her mom going to sleep. Deciding to call it a night too, Riley went to take a shower. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, a jaded Negan appears upstairs, waiting for her to let him inside her room. 

  
_«We have to talk...»_ He starts, leaning on the door as she ditches her towel, standing completely naked in front of him for a couple of seconds. He sees tender peaks of her breasts harden at the contact with cold air of the room before she slips into one of the million old rock band t-shirts that she owns, her nipples still poking through the shirt. God, he’s about to dump her and all he could possibly think of is how nice would it be to slide his dick between her tits.

  
_«I have no idea how I’m gonna sleep without you tonight...»_ She sighs, pulling him into a warm hug before standing on her tippy toes and giving him a heated kiss on the lips.  
 _«About that...I think we need to stop doing it...»_ Negan gulped, feeling the world around him shutting down quickly after those words left his mouth. He felt her body detaching from his, a look of confusion and disappointment appearing on her face. 

  
_«Mmhm, are you sure about it?»_ She slipped her hand inside his pants, a mischievous green appearing on her face. She didn’t wait for him to answer, firmly grabbing the base of his semi erect cock with her little hand and giving him an almost teasing tug. 

  
_«Oh shit...»_ He hissed, but didn’t try to move her hand away, and Riley perceived it as the permission for her to go further. She continued to stroke his dick, feeling it getting more and more hard with each caress before kneeling in front of him. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of both his jeans and underwear, she tugs them down, not even bothering to take them off completely. His dick pops out, gently hitting his lower belly before he takes it into his palm, playfully slapping Riley’s left cheek with his shaft, and she licks her lips seeing the precum already starting to leak out of the tip.

  
_«Start sucking.»_ He commands harshly, his voice sending tingles straight to her clitoris. 

  
She really was a fucking doormat for him: he was about to dump her and before he could do that she decided to give him a goodbye sex session. 

  
_«Do I fucking need to ask twice?»_ He’s clearly irritated, roughly tangling his thick fingers in her wavy hair and practically shoving her face into his ballsack. Taking a hint, Riley gives it a few licks before fully enveloping his balls in her mouth, slobbering on them before letting each testicle out of her wet mouth with a vulgar plop. He tastes musky, just like he always does, and she sticks her tongue out, giving his length a sharp lick precisely from the base to the tip, swirling the end of her tongue around the head of his cock, gathering some precum to swallow it.

  
_«Goodness fucking gracious, ladybug...»_ He hisses, rolling his eyes when she fully accommodates his length in her wet, tight mouth. Her heart skips a beat at the nickname again, but she just keeps sucking his dick, grateful that Negan turned the lights off and he can’t see tears streaming down her cheeks. 

  
She starts plucking her nipples and slight pain mixed with pleasure takes her mind off those thoughts as he yanks her by her hair again, guiding her to get on all fours in front of him. She does as she was instructed to do, presenting herself to him again as he strokes his cock, watching her pussy glistening in the pale moonlight. 

  
_«I want your face down on the floor, no eye contact.»_ Negan orders and she complies yet again like a little bitch she is, shivering as the cold wood contacts with her heated cheek. She understands that it’s humiliating and disgusting that she lets him use her like a fucking cumrag and she should probably kick him out before he actually dumps her, but she just can’t help herself anymore. She feels like her pussy is burning right now and she’s gonna die if he won’t stick his massive cock inside her. He probably doesn’t want to look her in the eyes because she’s so pathetic, but he still amplifies his vice-like grip on her hips, making sure to leave bruises, finally slamming his length inside her. It is embarrassing how easy it slid in, meeting almost no restrain as he quickly settles balls deep inside her welcoming heat. Obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room once he starts moving inside her, watching her greedy cunt taking every inch of him with ease. 

  
_«Ah!»_ She cries out as his cock nudges that fleshy tissue with precision, making her toes curl in orgasmic bliss, his palm traveling to her mouth and covering it swiftly to silence her delicious moans. They sound like music to Negan’s ears but he knows that if Grace hears them, she’ll probably kick both of their asses to the curb, and that’s exactly why he needs to dump her: he can’t let anything bad happen to her because he wants to put his cock inside her. 

  
Roughly grabbing her upper arm, Negan fists his hand in her wavy locks, forcing Riley to stand on her knees again. Hot spurts of his cum start to land on her cheeks not long after and he makes sure that every inch of her face is covered in his sticky seed, defiling her further when he dips his fingers into his cum before shoving them into her mouth. And she sucks them clean like an obedient slut that she is.

  
_«Just to be clear, that’s all you ever meant to me...»_ Negan smiles crudely, watching her dark brown eyes filling with pain. He knows he’s breaking her heart now, and his own too, but it’s obvious that it’s just better for both of them in long term perspective. She’ll forget about him as soon as someone better than him appears in her life, and he’ll return to his unhappy marriage and will pretend to try to fix it. _«A tight, wet hole to stuff my dick in when I’m bored.»_

  
He knows she’s probably in tears by now, but tries not to look at her, putting on his underwear and jeans quickly and leaving Riley alone in the darkness of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: minor slut-shaming.  
> as always I would love to see your kudos and comments!

**_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_ **  
**_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_**

_**Blue October - Hate Me** _

_«You know I love you, Negan...» Her voice echoes through the room, lips trailing soft kisses all over his collarbone as his hands find their way to the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it up and attaching his mouth to her left nipple. She squirms, giggling when his stubble scratched her skin, tangling her fingers in his black hair._  
_«Why are you hurting me, Negan? I know you love me too. Why, Negan?» She cries out all of a sudden, her brown eyes tearing up with what looks like blood and before he reaches his hands out to wipe the tears away, he feels someone shaking his shoulder._

  
_«Neg, wake up!»_ Grace mumbled when he popped his eyelids open, looking around. She threw a leg over his torso, running her delicate fingers down his chest to soothe his nerves. It seems to work as he finally snaps out of what was just a dream, taking a deep breath and kissing his wives’ temple.

  
_«Just a nightmare...»_ He explains, tucking a strand of baby hair behind her ear. _«You up for a morning quickie, Gracie?»_  
_«Nope, sorry. I have a staff meeting at work in like an hour. Maybe next time.»_ She promises and playfully pats his cheek before leaving their bedroom.

  
Negan lets out a frustrated sigh, rolling over on his left side and trying not to let his mind drift over to the thoughts about Riley again. It was a dangerous path, and he was making sure that he won’t step on it anymore. It was hard, especially first few weeks as she constantly invaded his thoughts at the worst possible moments, but now he managed not to think about her that much. After all, it was better for both of them.

She seemed to handle it very well too, for Negans’ surprise. Even better than him.

All sorts of thoughts still lurked at the periphery of his mind when he seen her sneaking out of the house in her ridiculously short latex skirt or slipping out of her room in the morning in a thin lacy camisole and a pair of matching shorts. She used to wear his plain white tees to sleep, but a week ago or so he came back home early and found them on his nightstand, neatly folded and laundered by Riley herself.

  
It made him very sad for some reason he couldn’t quite comprehend yet, so he did what he always done when he was intensely upset: got drunk. Next morning he woke up with a ripping headache and a small ladybug tattoo on his chest, precisely under his heart. He still didn’t get what in the ever loving fuck possessed him that night to do this, but he tried not to think or look at it, focusing on his attempts to win Graces’ trust back.

He came to terms with the thought that he would rather be with Riley, but it wasn’t an option. If keeping her safe and being close to her meant for them to cut ties, be it. He would rather be close to her and be miserable than no to be with her at all.

* * *

  
_«You tried talking to her, didn’t you?»_ D.J. makes an attempt to snatch the last chip from the bag that Gigi holds in one of her hands as they observe Riley standing in the line at the other part of the school cafeteria, clearly debating whether should she eat today or not.

  
_«Of course, but it’s not like it’s easy to get through to her, you know? Last time Riley was that upset she didn’t go out of her house for a month. We weren’t friends then, but Carl told me that it got so bad to the point where school had to get involved...»_ Gigi explained, batting his hand away and putting a chip in her mouth instead.

  
_«Well, at least she’s going to school now...»_ D.J. rumbles as Riley settles for a Diet Coke and an apple, cracking open a can and leaving the cafeteria.  
_«Yeah, the key word is now. Last time it all started with her not eating and skipping lessons and ended with her missing a month of school. You know it’s bad when a person who’s as good at hiding feelings as her starts to show them.»_ Gigi sighed. What was going on with Riley clearly bothered her, but she also knew that she won’t tell her anything until she wants to.

  
_«You think it’s because of Carl and Enid?»_ Luke proposes, but Gigi shakes her head in denial.  
She knew Riley wouldn’t get that upset over a High School boy. Riley loved Carl dearly, of course, but he still was just a High School boy. She could get over it over a couple of weeks no doubt.

  
_«Nah, if it had anything to do with them being a couple she would probably just disconnected herself from him already. I mean, I wouldn’t say that she’s a big fan of them going out, but it’s clearly not why she’s so upset.»_

  
_«Then I’ll just go n ask her.»_ D.J. shrugs his shoulders, leaving the table and Gigi behind him as he made his way through the crowd of their peers, following Riley’s slim figure before she turned left on her way to the lockers, immediately melting into the hoard of other people.

  
D.J. murmured a frustrated curse as the bell rang out of nowhere, indicating that the new period had started. Promising himself to find her tomorrow, he opts for joining his classmates in the gym instead.

  
No one is home by the time Riley comes back, and it’s just what she needs. She spent the whole night listening to her mom and Negan having sex in their room. Involuntary, of course, but it hurt her nonetheless. Kicking off her boots, Riley went to her room, slumping on the bed as soon as she shut the door behind her.

Her sheets and pillows still had his scent on them. Her favorite scent of all time: a distinct and complex aroma of something woody, sweet and a undeniably intense. She missed him terribly. She would never admit it to his face, of course, but she did. No matter how many blunts she smoked or how many tinder dates she fucked, she still found herself crying about him every second he was out of the house just like she did now. Clutching the bedsheet in her hand, Riley sobbed quietly, drifting off to sleep.

  
She woke up no more than thirty minutes after, feeling even shittier than she did before, wandering out of her bed to the front door. Someone was knocking on it, and when she finally opened it, she saw one of Negans’ friends, Simon, standing in the doorway.

  
_«Hola, princesa.»_ He beamed as she let him inside, his eyes drinking in her tiny frame shamelessly. _«Your dad home? We’re supposed to be watching baseball together today.»_  
_«He’s not my dad. You’re a little early though, he works late on Fridays.»_ Riley replies, motioning for him to come inside. Simons’ eyes continue to roam her body as he lays them on her supple thighs, barely covered by the hemline of her skirt. What a view.

  
Simons’ been a little too friendly with her last couple of times he visited their house (when Negan wasn’t watching, of course), and Riley would be lying if she’d say she didn’t enjoy his attention. Unlike Negan, Simon was far from what she’d call a traditionally attractive man, but there still was something about him that called to her. Probably his muscular, toned physique and the pornstar mustache.

  
_«Well, maybe you can keep me company for a bit then, huh, princesa?»_ The man smiled widely, pinning her up against the wall with his large form.

A familiar warmth started to spread through her body as his mustache brushed against her collarbone, his warm breath making goosebumps appear on her skin.  
_«Ah!»_ She whimpered slightly, feeling his calloused hand giving her little breast a testing squeeze. Wrapping her hands around his waist, she presses his body closer to hers, an undeniable boner digging into the inseam of her thigh.

  
Maybe that’s what she really need: an older man fucking her brains out, not a high school kid or a college boy. Simon already did what Riley thought only Negan could do: made her wet with just one touch. Letting out another small yelp, huddling closer to him as he sweeps her into his arms.

  
_«What about a good ol’ fashioned quickie on the table, hm?»_ He offers, carefully laying her down on the kitchen table and pushing her skirt up her already barely covered hips.  
_«Nothing about quickies on the table is old fashioned, Simon.»_ Riley giggles, watching him kneel in front of her and gently grab her thighs, bringing her closer to the edge of the table.

  
Lowering his head right above her aching center, he was pleasantly surprised by how wet her panties already were. Darting out his tongue, he gave her cunt a broad lick through the soaked material of her underwear, immediately earning a high pitched whimper from her. His eyes connected with hers for a second before he continued his teasing, placing his thumb against her lace covered clit.

  
_«Simon, please, stop teasing...»_ Riley whined, wiggling her hips in a plea for him to take the underwear off. She was feeling exceptionally needy and if he won’t do anything about it she would probably explode. He chuckles, hooking one of his fingers under the rim of the pink garment and discards it on the floor, leaving her pussy completely bare in front of him. _«This is the prettiest little pussy I’ve seen in a long time...»_ He cooes, wrapping his muscular hand around her leg and throwing it over his shoulder.

  
_«What the fuck is this?»_ Another male voice called out as Riley jumped up on the table, almost hitting a lamp with her head.  
She didn’t need to look back to understand that it was Negan.

 _«Riley, get the fuck out and go to your room...»_ He growled, watching her smooths out her skirt, picking up her underwear and leaving, not sparing any glances to both of them. _«I’ll deal with you later.»_

  
Firmly shutting the door of her room, Riley throws her panties in the dirty clothes hamper and puts on a fresh pair of underwear. A couple of minutes later she hears Negan’s loud steps and jolts off her bed, her body tensing up immediately.

  
He enters the room, slamming the door behind him. Negan grabs her upper arm so hard that it’ll probably leave bruises, and shakes her body slightly. « _Do you ever think for a minute before you do something, Riley?»_ He yells, and it makes her eyes tear up slightly. _«Do you? Or is your need to be fucked three times by three different men every day makes it impossible for you, huh? Why do you have to be such a slut?»_

  
He’s so mad right now that he doesn’t watch his language, but as soon as the word “slut” slips off the tip of his tongue, he feels something that he last felt a long time ago. A genuine sense of guilt and a hard slap on his face. It rings in his hears, echoing through the walls as Riley gets out of the room, leaving him one on one with his regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry that I went AWOL for a couple of weeks, I was very busy with my exams. There's not a lot of Negan in this chapter, but we meet a very important character there!  
> As always I'll be grateful for any feedback!

_**Hanging around, downtown by myself** _   
_**And I had so much time to sit and think about myself** _   
_**And then there she was, like double cherry pie** _   
_**Yeah, there she was, like disco super-fly** _

_**Marcy Playground - Sex and Candy** _

He was right. She was such a pathetic slut. Riley sobbed, shivering slightly at the contact of her heated skin with a gust of cold wind. She needed to calm down and decide what to do next. There was no way she was going back home today, not after that horrible shitshow happened.

  
_«Hey, mom?»_ Riley sniffed her nose last time, gaining composure. _«Can I stay at Gigi’s today, please? We have a math test tomorrow and she promised to explain Equations to me.»_  
 _«Yeah, of course. Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid with that boy...»_ Her mother started, but was abruptly interrupted by Riley.  
 _«Mom, please don’t start that conversation. I’m not going out with anyone tonight, I promise.»_ Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. Before her mom tries to make this conversation even more uncomfortable, she says goodbye, getting off the phone.

  
The thought about sleeping with anyone haven’t crossed her mind at that moment. All Riley wanted to do was forget about all of the things that happened today.  
Riley wouldn’t go to Gigi’s. They haven’t spoken in almost a month, and she wasn’t about to barge in her house unannounced at eleven P. M., no way. This would be just rude. Carl was out of the question as well: she knew his parents went out of town for a weekend and he invited Enid for a sleepover. Riley saw her cheesy insta story a couple of hours ago of them laying in his bed and watching some dumb romcom, another reason for her to be in a bad mood.

  
D. J. was the only person left that she could call, but as luck would have it, he wasn’t picking up his phone. He was probably partying, like he always did on Friday, and after scrolling through his insta stories Riley figured out quickly where he was. A house party in the southern area. She had never been there before, as it wasn’t the nicest part of town, but she knew how to get there in fifteen minutes or so.

  
Precisely fifteen minutes later she found herself standing on the porch of a small two-story house that looked like no ones’ been occupying it for years, at least from the outside, the only indicator of its’ occupation being the cacophony of human voices mixed with blasting hip hop music and the flicking of lights in one of the rooms. How the hell did D. J. even got in there?

  
Riley didn’t bother to knock: for some reason she was sure that the door wasn’t locked. Her expectations have been wholly fulfilled. She gave it a soft push and the door creaked open, letting Riley inside. At least twenty people were there, and predictably, not a single one that Riley knew. It’s not like she went here to make any social acquaintances, but Alexandria was fairly small town and it was unusual for her not to have anyone around to chat with.

  
Wishing for this to be over with sooner, she quickly searched through the living room and kitchen, not finding D.J. or any indication of him being there.  
She found an almost full bottle of vodka on her way out of the kitchen, snatching it from the table before gulping some of the liquid down. It burns her insides, but she continues chugging it while going upstairs. It sort of felt like invasion of privacy at this point, sneaking around personal rooms of the inhabitants of the house in search of a guy who could possibly not even be there anymore.

  
_«Nice...»_ She mumbled under her nose, entering one of the room, the first thing her eyes land on is a Confederate flag put up on a wall as a decoration.

  
The room clearly belongs to a man, Riley observes, judging by a spank magazine, half empty beer bottle and numerous amounts of mismatched socks strewn across the premise. Great. The owner of the house was not only a racist, he was also a pig. How fitting.

  
Defeated, Riley pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, turning on the balls of her feet towards the exit before something else caught her attention.  
A bottle of pills standing on the dresser.

  
Valium.

  
Riley never did any drugs aside weed and shrooms but it was about to change as she popped the bottle open, sprinkling some tablets out.

  
_«You know it’s rude to barge into other people’s houses’ unannounced and try to snort half of their brothers’ erectile dysfunction meds?»_ Unfamiliar female voice chuckles behind her. Riley creases her eyebrow, processing what she just heard for a couple of seconds. _«That’s right. You were about to inhale some viagra that my brother keeps in an empty Valium bottle because his batshit crazy ego keeps him from admitting that he’s getting older.»_

  
_«Sorry.»_ Riley whimpers weakly, putting the pills back. _«I was just searching for a friend...»_

  
_«Ain’t none of your friends hanging out in there, duchess.»_ The girl continued with stern voice as Riley finally turned around to see her. _«Anyway, what got your panties in such a twist that you had to drink the whole bottle of Smirnoff and try to overdose on pills? Your circle-jerking jock boyfriend cheated on you with a cheerleader? Your parents don’t want to buy you another Michael Kors bag?»_

  
_«Fuck you!»_ Riley snorted, finally gathering some courage to speak up. _«I’ve said sorry, there’s no need to act like a cunt. You want me to Venmo you fifteen bucks for that cheap shit?»_

  
_«Kitty got claws, huh?»_ The girl scoffs, letting out another laugh, much softer this time. So fucking condescending.

  
_«Fuck it, I’m getting out!»_ Riley snaps finally, squeezing through the doorway where the mysterious girl stood, their eyes locking, chocolate browns staring into ocean blues for a swift second.

  
_«Hey, stop! Listen, I overreacted. I’m sorry.»_ She mumbled when Riley set her foot in the corridor, her vision blurry from both the amount of alcohol that she digested and the darkness surrounding her. _«I got in a fight with my boyfriend and lashed out on you. I’m sorry.»_

She tried to explain herself, stalking Riley. _«Come on, you barely walk straight. There’s no way you’ll make it home, not on your own.»_  
Riley sighed, watching the girl extending her hand in a peace offering.

  
_«Why do you care?»_ Riley questions, taking her hand with an expression of slight suspense on her face. Most of the people were nice only because they wanted to get something from her.  
 _«I might be a bitch but I’m not evil, you know? I don’t want someone to find your hot dead body in a dumpster tomorrow morning, duchess.»_ She croaked, guiding Riley into her room. _«We can share the bed tonight. Or I’ll take the couch, I’m not picky.»_

  
As ashamed of it as she was, Riley found herself checking out her ass when they entered her room. She didn’t have much time to look at her surroundings, the only thing visible to her blurry sight was a floorlamp that another girl lit up, making her flinch at the sudden flash of light.

  
_«Hey!»_ She winced, covering her eyes with her palms.  
 _«Sorry!»_ Her voice is more genuine now, but she still chuckles, kneeling in front of Riley to help her kick off her boots and remove her skirt, leaving her only in a tank top and lacy black thong. A gust of wind blows through the small creak in the window, making Riley shiver slightly.

  
_«Do you want me to warm you up?»_ The girl suggests playfully, climbing on top of Riley. She lets out a nervous eep, taking it as an opportunity to take a closer look at her new acquaintance. She noticed that she has a nicely shaped butt and beautiful eyes, but the rest was a mystery. Her breathing was deep and soft, just like her voice, and she had a teeny scar on her nose which made her look even cuter.

  
_«You’re very pretty.»_ Riley almost mewls, avoiding any eye contact with the other girl. She knows it’s probably all the vodka and pent up sexual frustration speaking, but she can’t deny the obvious fact that she was a walking wet dream: confident, charismatic and beautiful.

  
_«Thanks, I know it.»_ She whispers huskily in Riley’s ear, her warm breathing tickling her neck and ear, making goosebumps appear there. _«If I had a chance I would totally have sex with myself.»_

  
Riley snickers at her words before crawling out from under her and climbing under the sheets instead. They don’t feel luxurious, but they’re still soft and smell nice. She joins her a couple of minutes later, sliding under the comforter, draping her arm around Riley’s waist. It’s not uncomfortable though, her warm breasts pressed against Riley’s back, her breathing tickling Riley’s shoulder.

  
_«I’m a big spoon.»_ She proclaims. _«Goodnight, duchess.»_

  
_«Night.»_ She replies, immediately drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
Next morning met Riley with a worst possible headache and dry throat. She rolled over on her stomach, letting out a small yawn.  
 _«Mornin’, sleepyhead.»_ Female voice sang from under the blankets. _«You remember anything from the previous night?»_

  
_«Yeah, I do, actually.»_ Riley confessed, her cheeks heating up slightly.  
She remembered how she waltzed in that chicks’ house, drank the last bottle of vodka available and almost snorted some sort of medicine in her brothers’ room. She also recalled how that girl taunted her before inviting her to stay the night, helping her undress and cuddling with her in the sleep. A light pink blush crept up Riley’s face when she remembered how she climbed on top of her and Riley called her pretty. She still thought she is, so it wasn’t the vodka speaking.

  
_«Can I use your shower?»_ Riley asked, dangling her feet off the bed. She didn’t wanted to leave it, but she had to.  
 _«Yeah, of course. Fresh towels are under the sink.»_ She yawned, stretching her arms slightly. God, she seemed so flexible. _«You’ll stay for breakfast?»_

  
Despite them not even knowing each other’s names, it felt like they were friends for an eternity.

  
_«Nope, thanks, I want to but I have to leave. Maybe next time.»_ She replied.  
 _«Well, it’s your loss. I make one hell of a scramble.»_ Another girl grinned, rolling out of the bed.

  
When Riley got out of the shower, felling squeaky clean and much better overall, she slipped back into the room. Pulling on the rest of her clothes, she searched for something to leave a note on.  
 _«That’ll do...»_ She mumbled, tearing out a sheet off a spiral notebook and grabbing a pen.

  
**_634-5789_ **   
**_Thanks for letting me stay the night. Hit me up. Duchess._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_You_ **  
**_Soft and only_ **  
**_You_ **  
**_Lost and lonely_ **  
**_You_ **  
**_Just like heaven_ **

**_The Cure - Just Like Heaven_ **

Riley was sprawled on the bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. It was a nice Friday afternoon, but she wasn’t in a mood for going anywhere or doing anything. All she could think of was that girl. Almost a week passed since they met, and she haven’t heard from her yet. It felt like she was ignoring her at this point. She wasn’t used to be treated like that. Not by her peers at least.  
_«Riley.»_ Graces’ voice was heard from outside the door. _«Do you need us to drop you off at the game tonight?»_

  
Riley sighs, getting out on the bed and smoothing out the skirt of her cheerleading outfit. She didn’t wanted to go anywhere today, but she had to. Especially anywhere where Negan was gonna be too. It was enough to see him at home, the last thing she wanted him to do is step foot in her school, even for a couple of hours. She was nowhere near getting over him, and the fact that they lived together wasn’t helping at all.

  
Getting out of her room, Riley goes downstairs, Negan and her mother already standing in the doorway.  
_«You’re not going out like this.»_ Negan speaks up all of a sudden. _«Go wear something under that top.»_  
It’s the first time he talks to her in weeks,except that one heartbreaking accident when he called her a slut, and he’s doing that again. Slut-shaming her. Now in front of her mother.

  
_«Why? I have no tits.»_ She shrugs her shoulders indifferently. They were practically nonexistent, there was nothing to cover. Riley never wore a bra and he never seemed to care about it until now. Her mom on the other hand had double D’s, and that was probably one of the reasons he chose her.  
Negan shots Grace a look, encouraging her to say something.

  
_«Riley, please. This is inappropriate. We’re gonna be late.»_ Grace uses her stern voice and Riley complies, blinking away the tears of humiliation. If she wasn’t already so sad and tired, she would probably try and protest, but she had almost no energy to do anything, let alone argue with both of them.  
_«Какое же ты говно!»_ Is the only thing she manages to yell out on her way upstairs.  
Neither Negan nor Grace know what it means, but it is obvious that it is not something nice. _«I’ll find someone else to drive me to school. Go away!»_ She yells again before slamming the door.

  
Grace lets out a frustrated sigh, taking a step in the direction of Riley’s room, but Negan carefully takes her hand in his, placing a light kiss on her knuckles to soothe her. He didn’t knew that things would escalate like that, but there was no way he was letting Riley go out with her nipples poking through her top. He already heard one of the boys from his football team talking about how she gives him blue balls every time he looks at her. He had no right to be jealous, of course, but every time Negan heard anyone talking about defiling Riley like that, he felt anger boiling in his veins.  
_«Come on.»_ He mutters, guiding Grace out of the house. _«She said she’ll find someone else to drive her...»_

* * *

  
This is exasperating, Riley thought, standing in the line with other cheerleaders as they shook their pom-poms in unison. The game was moving towards an end with their team inevitably winning, but Riley didn’t care about it. She just wanted this to be over with.  
_«Hey, Ri?»_ Gigi whispers all of sudden, startling Riley a little. _«Why is that girl staring at you?»_

  
_«Oh my god!»_ Riley mumbles under her breath, small smile crossing her features for a first time this week.  
It was her. She was sitting at the bleachers, her hands and legs crossed, sending Riley that fiery look that she had the night they met. Her sudden appearance makes Riley’s will for this game to be over even stronger, and when someone finally announces that the game is over, she makes her way towards the bleachers, their eyes locked on each other as she cuts the distance between them in large steps.

  
_«Long time no see, duchess.»_ The girl greets, getting out of her seat.  
She looks even hotter today, Riley observes, as her roam the girl freely. She has some makeup on her face: mascara, maybe a little bit of concealer, dusty pink blush and lipgloss in the same shade as her lips. It makes her look so...angelic, if it’s the right way to describe a person with such fierce attitude?

  
_«Why didn’t you call me?»_ Riley inquires bluntly. She probably sounds desperate, but she doesn’t care at this point, curious of the reason why she was being ghosted.  
_«The world doesn’t revolve around you, believe it or not.»_ She chuckles, motioning for Riley to follow her as they move towards the exit. _«I have classes. And a job. I missed you though.»_  
That little confession makes Riley perk up slightly, her lips involuntary curling into a little smirk. She missed her too, but she wouldn’t tell it to her. Not now. She jumped into all of that lovey dovey stuff with Negan and he smashed her heart into pieces.

  
_«Assuming that you’ve waited for me to call you missed me too?»_ She lights up a cigarette when they get out of the school premises. _«I’m damn flattered, duchess. Never thought someone like me would be your type.»_  
_«There are a lot of things we don’t know about each other. Names, for instance.»_ Riley remembers how both of them don’t know each other’s names yet.

  
_«My name is Dolores. But you can call me Lola.»_ She finally introduces herself. _«I bet yours is fucking sexy, unlike mine. Something like Riley.»_  
Riley’s cheeks heat up instantly at the sound of Lola calling her name sexy. Why does she have to react like that every time she calls her hot? Negan always called her hot, Carl did it too, and he was always the one to blush because of it. Riley never blushed when someone complimented her.

  
_«How’d you guess my name?»_ She asked, genuinely curious.  
_«Not gonna lie, I’ve found a couple of mutual friends of ours on Insta and creeped all over your page last night.»_ Dolores admits while extinguishing her cigarette, stepping on it with her old combat boot.

  
_«I think your name is sexy too. It derives from my favorite language. It means sorrows. It’s one of the titles of Mary. Mother of Jesus, you know?»_ Riley doesn’t notice how she starts blabbering, her cheeks heating up again when she understands how dorky she might sound.  
_«You’re a little nerd, aren’t you?»_ Another girl lets out an amused chuckle, this time however without any negative undertones. Her hand extends slightly towards Riley’s face, thumb resting on her chin. _«Don’t worry, duchess, I think it’s adorable.»_

  
She rubs a small circle into Riley’s chin, brushing her thumb over her lower lip, and it makes Riley’s heart skip a beat. _«Anywhoozles, you available tomorrow night? I wanna ask you out.»_  
_«Yeah. I mean my parents are having this dinner with our family friends, but I can try and get out of it.»_ Riley offers her a weak smile as Lola snakes one of her hands around her waist, pulling her chest to chest with her.  
_«Good girl...»_ She cooes in her ear, brushing her nose against her neck and Riley’s knees start to shake slightly. Lola’s so close she can feel the scent of her perfume, something woody with a slight hint of cayenne.

  
_«Dolores, get yer’ skinny ass here!»_ A loud voice calls out out of nowhere, making Riley flinch and detach herself from her warm body.  
Shit, she mentioned she had a boyfriend. He was kinda too old to be her boyfriend. Well, Negan was too old to sleep with Riley, maybe even older than that guy, and they did it nonetheless.  
_«Oh, duchess, don’t get jealous. That’s just Daryl, one of my brothers.»_ Dolores smirks when she notices her frown slightly. _«I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6 P. M.»_

  
Riley nods, and Lola pecks her on the nose playfully before waving her goodbye and running off to her brother’s motorcycle.

* * *

  
Riley stood in the corner of her room, nervously tugging at the bottom of her skirt. She spent at least two hours in front of the mirror, picking out clothes and doing her makeup for the date with Lola, but everything seemed either too much or not enough. By the time Riley finally decided on her outfit, a plaid black skirt, combat boots and fuzzy cropped sweater in the same color as her skirt, she was already late.

  
When she got downstairs, Dolores was already standing at the front door and having a lively conversation with her mother.  
_«Don’t worry, I promise she’ll be back by 10 P. M. sharp.»_ Riley hears Lola reassuring her mother. She rolls her eyes at her words, but chuckles slightly as two of them say goodbye to her mom and exit the house.

  
_«Your mom seems nice.»_ Lola immediately pulls her closer as they make their way to her car. It’s a muscle car, an old Chevrolet Camaro to be more specific. It has a few bumps and scratches here and there, but it’s not completely wrecked.  
_«Yeah, it’s because I used to date jocks and she hates them. Well, besides my previous boyfriend Carl, he was an exception. My dad used to be a jock and she doesn’t really like them that much.»_ Riley explains, trying not to get into much detail. She haven’t spoken or even thought about her father that much, and she wasn’t about to start. It would just ruin the mood.

  
_«I can’t blame her. They’re all circle-jerkers after all...»_ Both of them snicker at Lola’s words and Riley shifts slightly in her seat, getting more comfortable.  
Dolores looks really beautiful tonight, Riley notices. She has the same makeup on that she had last time, and she’s wearing black skinny jeans, ruffled crop top and a fringe jacket with a pair of boots similar to Riley’s.

  
_«You look very pretty tonight.»_ She compliments Lola, biting her lower lip nervously.  
_«Well, I can’t say the same.»_ Another girl smirks deviously, taking Riley’s hand in hers and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. _«You always look pretty, duchess.»_  
The rest of the ride is silent, but it’s not uncomfortable. One of Dolores’ hands rests on the steering wheel while other is tangled with Riley’s palm. A couple of minutes later she stops the engine, urging Riley to get out of the car.

  
_«You’ve never been there before?»_ Lola asks, watching her eyeing the walls of the old cinema theater as they walk in. There are posters on the walls, «Fight Club» and «A Clockwork Orange», two of Riley’s favorites among others.  
_«Only as a kid. Jocks don’t take girls out to the places like this.»_ Riley replies. She finds herself thinking that Negan would love this place, but quickly dismisses that idea as he never really took her out at all. And they were over anyway. Thinking about him only hurt her more, and she didn't wanted to be miserable anymore.

  
Making their way to the box office, Riley reaches out to her purse to pay for her ticket but Lola stops her.  
_«I’m the one who asked you out, duchess. I’m paying. Next time you ask me out you’ll pay. Deal?»_ She proposes and Riley nods her head in agreement, still offering to buy her something to eat from the snack bar.

  
_«Nah, I brought a snack of my own with me.»_ She teases, giving Riley’s ass a small pinch and wrapping her arm around her waist. Now Riley lets out an amused chuckle, blushing profoundly as they search for their places through the row of comfortably looking padded seats.

  
Lola doesn’t detach her hand from Riley’s waist as they take their seats and it almost makes Riley purr in delight. It feels nice to be close to someone so warm and beautiful and who likes you as much as you like them. She doesn’t notice how she rests her head on Lolas’ shoulder, closing her eyes. Lola doesn’t seem to mind it, mindlessly stroking the side of her hip.

  
Credits start to roll, but Riley doesn’t really care about the movie, consumed by the girl sitting next to her. Dolores isn’t doing anything in particular, just caresses her slightly, but for some reason it’s enough for Riley to start feeling that throbbing ache between her legs. She shifts in the seat, rubbing her thighs together in the process to soothe the need a little, which of course doesn’t go unnoticed by Lola.

  
_«You think it’s time for my snack, duchess?»_ She muses, a frisky grin clear as day on her face. Riley doesn’t say anything, guiding her hand under the hem of her skirt.  
Lola starts rubbing little circles in the front of her underwear with her fingers, feeling a damp spot forming there.  
_«Don’t be shy, baby, tell me how much you want me down there...»_ She whispers seductively while continuing touching Riley’s sex through the thin material of her panties and nibbling on her earlobe. It’s pure torture and Riley’s sure that she’s doing it on purpose now.

  
_«Lola, please...»_ She pleads, opening her thighs a little bit. _«I need you...»_

  
_«Well, who am I to deny my lady a good time.»_ She plants a small kiss on her neck before looking around to make sure no one is watching. There are not a lot of people in the auditorium, and it’s safe to say that most of them are too consumed by the plot to notice what’s going on in the last row, but Dolores still covers the lower part of Riley’s body with her jacket just in case before getting on her knees in front of her and sticking her head under another girls’ skirt. She repositions her a little bit, moving her ass closer to the edge of the seat for a batter access and she feels Riley grab both of the arms of the chair for some leverage.

  
_«Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.»_ She reassures, gently supporting her by each leg to make sure she won’t fall down. _«Go ahead, suffocate me with your thighs, I won’t break.»_  
Riley doesn’t say anything, winding her fingers into Lolas’ soft hair instead and shoving her face into her pussy.

  
She eats her out ike a woman unhinged, Riley observes, thankful that the speakers are too loud and nobody can hear Lola licking and slurping at her quivering entrance.  
_«Greedy little thing...»_ Riley observes, patting Dolores’ head as she lets out a pleased hum.  
One of her fingers finds its way into her yearning wetness, parting her lips and sinking in gently, probing at her narrow walls. Riley lets out another little hum, desperately trying to contain herself from crying out Lolas’ name. Soon enough she feels another finger prodding at her entrance and no longer after that Dolores starts crooking them slightly, searching for Riley’s sweet spot.

  
_«Yip!»_ Riley squeaks when she finally finds it, feeling her fingers brush against that fleshy, spongy spot inside her with precision.  
The way Lola sucks on her clit, massages her inner walls and an incredibly erotic sound of fingers slapping against her skin makes Riley’s toes curl in anticipation of an orgasm that washes over her a second later, making her drop her head back and whine something incoherent under her breath, fisting her fingers into Lolas’ locks.

  
_«You’re amazing...»_ She whispers shakily, her eyelids half closed as she comes back from her high. She’s never been with someone so gentle yet so intense at the same time before.  
_«Thanks, duchess. Your pussy tastes like Pepsi cola, by the way. Wanna have a taste?»_ She offers casually and Riley snickers at the obvious reference. She takes this as an opportunity to show a little dominance, grabbing Lola by the ruffles of her top and bringing her face closer to hers. The kiss is soft and warm, and Riley can feel the remnants of her arousal on Lolas' soft mouth and talented tongue.

  
_«Hey, you two, get a room!»_ They hear someone yelling and before they could get in any trouble, Dolores scoops up all of their belongings, guiding Riley out of the theater.  
_«That movie sucked anyway.»_ She scoffs, both of them lighting up a cigarette as they make their way to her car. Riley nods, looking at the backseat of Lolas’ car. Their eyes connect, and she immediately senses a trail of Riley’s thought.

  
_«Nope, duchess. As much as I want that there is no way we are going to make love for the first time on the dirty backseat of my brothers’ car. No way, baby.»_ She disapproves of the idea, remembering how Merle used to brag about how many chicks he fucked there to Daryl.  
The drive back to her house is the silent one, but they hold hands and Lola keeps showering Riley’s knuckles with little kisses every time they stop at the traffic light.  
It’s 10 P. M. sharp by the time they get back to her house, and frankly, Riley doesn’t want to leave the car.

  
_«You make me feel really nice...»_ She blurts out, planting a small kiss on Lolas’ cheek. _«I don’t wanna leave.»_  
_«Thanks, baby. You make me wanna touch myself in all the bad places, especially after our little adventure...»_ Dolores wiggles her eyebrows, kissing her on the nose in response.  
_«Why don’t you keep these for now then?»_ Riley takes off her panties, tucking the skimpy material into Lolas’ jeans pocket. _«Goodnight!»_  
_«Oh, you’re spoiling me, duchess.»_ She swats Riley’s ass as she gets out of the car. _«Night!»_

  
Riley hums out softly as she enters the house, relieved that their guests were already gone by the time she came back, swiftly kicking off her boots in the anticipation of taking a long, nice shower to soothe the soreness of her thighs. Someone seemed to have other plans on how she should spent the rest of her evening, pinning her to the smooth surface of the front door.

  
_«Negan, get off of me!»_ She squeakes, feeling an all too familiar body that she still longed for so much pressing against hers, his erection resting against her thigh. _«Are you crazy? What if my mother sees us?»_ She tries to reason with his rational side, but he just nuzzles his nose into her neck.

  
_«I’m not crazy, ladybug, I’m just in love.»_ He slurs drunkenly, his paws mashing the globes of her ass. _«You’re not wearing any panties? Naughty little girl...»_  
He was drunk, which made the situation even more nasty. He was saying that he loves her only because he was intoxicated and wanted to stick his dick inside someone.

  
_«Fuck off, Negan.»_ Riley places her hand firmly on his chest, pushing him away. _«Go harass my mom, or just sleep it off. Either way, leave me alone.»_

  
Before he could do or say anything else that’ll ruin her mood completely, Riley runs off upstairs, making sure to lock the door of her room behind her and drops on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love to see some kudos and hear your opinions in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some butt stuff in this chapter, and I know some people find anal gross, so I'm giving you a heads up just in case.   
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter nonetheless, and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments and see some kudos.  
> thanks for reading, as always!

Dolores takes a seat on the bleachers to catch her breath, making sure to get out of Coach Negans’ direct line of sight.  
She hated P.E. so much even before her and Riley started to date due to Coach Negan being the most unbearable fucking human being on the planet, but when he found out that Dolores and his stepdaughter started going out he went full on ballistic. He wasn’t doing anything in her face, of course. He was annoying as shit, but very smart nonetheless.

  
**_«Your dad hates me, duchess...»_ **She texts fast, watching Coach talking to another P.E. instructor, praying to Gid that they’ll have a long enough conversation for her to take a good break.

  
**_«He’s not my dad, Lola. He’s my stepdad.»_** Riley replies almost instantly.

  
They’ve been going out only for two weeks and each time Dolores would refer to Negan as «your annoying ass dad» or something similar, Riley would always correct her with something alike to what she texted her now. She wondered why he was always such a sensitive topic for her girlfriend, but tried to avoid that conversation for now in fear of getting a bad reaction from Riley.

  
**_«What’s he up to anyway?»_** Another message pops up on the cracked screen of her phone a couple of seconds later.

  
**_«Just petty shit, honestly. Like making me run an extra mile or putting me on a team with losers who get their asses kicked every basketball game.»_** Of course Lola knew that he was probably just being overprotective of Riley, she was his stepkid after all. Although looks he was giving them when she picked Riley up for their first date were more of a man jealous of a woman than a father protective of his kid. Then again, Dolores had a tendency to overthink stuff...

  
_**«My poor thing. How about you drop by after classes? Mom and Negan are going out for dinner with their friends tonight. I’ll make us a nice bath and your favorite pasta.»**_ Riley proposes and Lola’s lips stretch in a lovesick grin when she sees the text, the thought of their first time being in the bathtub sending a pleasurable buzz down her spine.

  
**_«Can’t wait to diddle you in that tub, baby. Gotta go now. Love ya!»_** Lola sends the final text, hopping off the bleachers before Coach notices her slacking off. Class was about to be over in fifteen minutes, so she just busies herself with half assed exercises until the bell finally rings, putting Dolores out of her misery.

* * *

  
Riley sighs, rereading Lolas’ messages as she mindlessly picks at the bowl of fruit salad in front of her, sinking the sharp prongs of the fork in the particularly juicy looking strawberry.

  
Her rapidly developing relationship with Lola was one of the few things that brought her some sort of happiness these days, and Negan managed to poke his fucking nose there, even though he said he didn’t wanted anything to do with her multiple times in the most disrespectful, nastiest ways possible. She wished she could just confront him about it, but it seemed like his relationship with her mother started to stabilize, and Riley wasn’t about to ruin that by get in a conflict with Negan again. She was a part of the reason why her mother was so miserable, and it was breaking Rileys’ heart. She didn’t wanted to see her like that, and if her not fighting with Negan was what would make her mom happy, so be it. She’s been successfully avoiding him for almost two weeks now, but of course he managed to find a new way to harass her and now her girlfriend. Fucking jerk.

  
She lets out another sigh, the one of relief this time when she hears the front door slamming shut, a signal that both her mom and stepdad were finally out of the house.  
By the time Lola appears at the front door, Riley tests the water in the tub for the last time, making sure it’s nice and warm before going downstairs to  
let her in.

  
_«Hey, babe!»_ Riley chirped, sweeping Lola in a hug. She immediately dropped her backpack and got out of her boots and winter coat, breaking their embrace to jump into Rileys’ arm, lacing her arms around brunettes neck.  
 _«Hey!»_ Lola muses in return, bumping their noses as Riley turns around and makes her way upstairs to the bathroom with squirming Dolores in her arms.

  
It’s steamy in there, and both of them start shedding their clothes, anticipation buzzing in Rileys’ nethers. Lola is the first one to get undressed, twirling in front of Riley and flashing her tits playfully in the process.

  
_«You have no shame, don’t you?»_ Riley giggles, eyeing her girlfriend with a lustful gaze.

  
Lola is even more beautiful naked, she realizes, her cheeks heating up slightly as she drinks in every curve of other girls’ body. Her long blonde hair is in a messy bun, streaks of baby hairs framing her face delicately. Her eyes are unusually hazy in the dim lights of a bathroom, pupils dilated with lust. Riley’s eyes roam down her body, settling on the peaks of her pert breasts and hardened tips of her nipples before settling on the lower half of her frame. Her pussy is clean shaven, except a small patch of curly hairs above her slit, her lips puffy and wet already.

  
_«No, I’m just more used to being naked around other woman, that’s all...»_ Lola shrugs her shoulders before encouraging Riley to put her hands up, ridding her of the oversized tee that she was wearing, baring her breasts to Dolores’ equally hungry gaze. They’re small and perky, nipples stiffened as well with small barbells decorating them. Lola seals her mouth over one little bud while her nimble fingers tug on the waistband of Riley’s pajama shorts alongside her panties, working the offensive materials down the girls’ legs. She abandons her for a minute, searching for something in her jeans’ pockets, fishing out her phone and turning on some soft rock music.

  
_«Shall we?»_ She lets the nipple out of her mouth with a loud pop before helping Riley get in the tub, water sloshing around them as they settle down, getting into the comfortable spots. Tangling their limbs, they start making out impatiently, Lolas’ hands finding their way to Rileys’ chest and fondling it softly.

  
_«Let me take care of you, please?_ » Riley offers, picking up a loofah and her favorite Dove gel from the side of the tub. She dips the loofah in the water before squeezing it out and pouring a generous amount of gel on it. Lola watches her like a hawk while sitting back at the edge of the tub as Riley starts gently rubbing it all over the upper half of her body, giving special attention to her collarbones and breasts. Splashing some water over another girls’ body to wash the gel off, she moves closer to her, forcing Lola to spread her legs as wide as it was possible.

  
Instead she shifts in the tub a little, making Riley lean on the side while resting her head on brunettes’ shoulder. She feels Riley’s hand knead her left thigh gently before making its way to her aching sex and cup her mound.

  
She doesn’t really know what to do, so she opts for doing what Negan used to do while fingering her. He was good at that, so Riley replicates his movements, teasing the outer lips of Lolas’ sex, rubbing the slickened folds with her thumb before focusing on the little nub of nerves above her entrance, caressing it in little circles. Lola seems to like it, Riley notes as she observes Dolores rolling her eyes in pleasure and whimpering on her shoulder, parting her legs even wider to place them on the each side of tub.

  
_«Look at my dirty girl...»_ Riley cooes approvingly, sinking her finger in Dolores’ slick pussy, a motion which causes her to buck up her hips against her palm instinctively.

  
_«Wait till’ I get to that pussy of yours, sweetheart. That’s when you’ll be calling me a dirty girl...»_ Lola promises with a chuckle, but trails off, releasing a throaty moan instead when Riley adds another finger, crooking both of them in a come heather motion.

  
_«Ah!»_ Lola yelps, arching her back incredibly and slumping into Riley’s chest with a loud moan. «Fuck, baby, I never came so fast in my entire life, shit.» A line of expletives leaves her mouth as their teeth clash in a kiss, both of the girls nipping and sucking on each other’s lips.

  
_«All fours, baby.»_ She commands in a low, throaty voice and Riley obliges, wiggling her ass as she repositions herself, gripping the edge of the tub to stabilize herself a little.

  
_«Like that?»_ She asks cheekily, arching her back a little to hoist her ass up, earning a playful smack on the ass.

  
_«Just like that, princess.»_ Lola approves, placing a soft kiss on her hip before lowering her face to Rileys’ aching mound and sealing her lips over the pink pearl of her clitoris. Her hands rest on her asscheeks, kneading them while alternating between sucking and licking Rileys’ clit.

  
The noises of pleasure that Riley makes, Lolas’ approving hums and the sound of music make the slight creaking of stairs almost inaudible as Negan goes upstairs, cursing himself for forgetting his wallet.

  
A thin line of steam vapors out of the bathroom alongside music and moans, and he decides to take a peek. He shouldn’t be doing that, of course, but he haven’t seen Riley naked in months and before his rational mind could protest, his feet were already carrying him to the door, peeping at what was going inside through a small crack.

  
_«Oh my God, Lola! Please don’t fucking stop!»_ Riley whines out, desperately grabbing at the tubs’ edge, her knuckles turning white at the intensity of the grip.

  
Negan gulps down at the sight of her so vulnerable and flushed with desire, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, nipples crinkled with the intensity of her arousal. Palming his growing bulge through his jeans, he made sure to close the door before going to his room and grabbing his wallet. He knew he shouldn’t be doing that, and now he had to go to that dinner with an erection and an image of Rileys’ preorgasmic face carved in his memory. He had plenty of similar memories, of course, but he was the one turning her into a shaking mess, not a pretentious eighteen year old know-it-all from his school.

  
_«Did you hear anything?»_ Lola asks, detaching her lips from Rileys’ pulsing vagina. She could’ve swore that someone else was in the house.

  
_«Nope, my parents won’t be here for at least three hours and I’ve made sure to lock the door when I let you in.»_ She reassures her softly, wiggling her ass again, missing the feeling of Dolores’ tongue on her clit. _«Shut up and eat my pussy.»_

  
Lola chuckles, resuming what she was doing seconds before. Giving her clit a last savory lick, she sucks on it gently before letting it out of her mouth and plunging two of her fingers inside her opening instead, quickly massaging the ribbed walls of Rileys’ sex.

  
Gathering some of her juices with her fingers, Lola grips Rileys’ hip to keep her in place before rubbing some of her wetness onto the puckered hole of her backdoor.

  
_«What the fuck are you doing?»_ Riley flinched slightly. She never had anything even near there before.

  
_«Spicing things up a little. You don’t like this?»_ Lola asks with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

  
_«No, it’s okay. Just be gentle, please?»_ Riley braces her hands on the edge of the tub again, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to relax the tight ring of her muscles.

  
_«You know I would never hurt you, baby...»_ Dolores places a sloppy trail of kisses on her hip before going back to stretching Riley out while attaching her mouth back at her clit.

  
_«Oh fuck, baby, I think I’m gonna cum!»_ Riley announces as Dolores simultaneously fucks her pussy with shorts jabs of her tongue, sticking it in and out rapidly while her thumb sinks past the tight ring of her anus. The sensation of both of her holes being filled at the same time becomes unbearable all of a sudden and she lets out a strangled Yelp, feeling like a gallon of water was dropped on her, her entire body spasming in an orgasmic bliss.

  
_«Shit, Ri, that was so incredibly hot...»_ Lola murmurs, gently laying her on the back in the tub and resting her head in the crook of Rileys’ neck.  
Riley puts a loving kiss on her forehead in response, brushing some hair out of Lolas’ flushed face. They lay like that before water starts turning cold, Lolas’ stomach growling out of a sudden, reminding her that she haven’t eaten since 8 A.M.

  
_«How about that pasta you promised, huh?»_ She inquires, bumping their foreheads as Riley nuzzles her nose against her cheek.


End file.
